For The Greater Good
by shadowhunter.777
Summary: Willing to sacrifice her future for a plan she has no knowledge about, Clary will be faced with challenges she never thought she would have to face. The matter of the heart, life, and family. What will she do? Will she stick to the plan she has no idea of? Read to find out. Read and Review! Sorry for the lame summary, but I hope the story is a lot better than this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, Melissa here. This is my first fanfiction. Please review, help me out, give me ideas for upcoming chapters. PM me if necessary. Thank you. I love you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter One- The Meeting**

* * *

"Clary this has to be done," Mother says to me. I look at myself in the mirror, smoothing out my new dress. The dress fitting my body, the fabric soft and silky against my skin. "I know, but it does not precisely mean that I _want_ to," I say with a slight tone of attitude and sadness. "Sometimes we do not have the luxury to do the things we want to do," she replies sternly. "Sometimes we just have to do things for the greater good." I look out my window, my face blank, emotionless-just as I was shown by my mother, as I reply in all seriousness, "I know." "I never wanted this life for you," my mother says with a little quiver in her voice, but her face stern. I am still looking outside my window, watching the rain fall. Focusing on the raindrops on the window, ready to sacrifice my life for the "greater good". I know what I have to do. My mother is right, this is my duty. This has to be done, and I'm the only one that can do it. "I know," I simply repeat.

The night is dark, but the lights of the city are bright. Everything is luxurious, wealthy in this part of the town-identifying itself as the Shadowhunters' part of town. I am peering out the window from the backseat of the opulent car as we speed by one towering hotel to another, each shining bright with glamor. I compress my lips and try to slow my pounding heart, making no effect at all. The immense sacrifice that I am making overwhelms me. "Here we are, Miss. Fairchild," the driver announces as he pulls over, outside of the Traveler- the Shadowhunters' headquarters. I glance out the window at the glorious hotel building that appears to be the tallest skyscraper in the city. The Traveler was built in the Before Years, and it just oozes class and money. My stomach turns at the sight of the building, but my face remains emotionless as the chauffer opens my door and helps me out. My blood red, silk dress spills elegantly towards the pavement as I wrap my evening shawl around my shoulders. I see men glancing at me as they pass, but it does not rattle me. Tonight, I only care if I catch one certain man's eye. "Thank you," I murmur to the chauffer as I begin to walk up the front steps of the hotel. I let my hips sway side to side, just as I was taught, as I stroll inside the grand lobby of the Traveler with confidence I was implanted since the day I was born, basically.

* * *

"Welcome, Miss," the hotel greeter in a gray suit says. I notice his eyes skim me up and down-once and quickly- but I still notice. "May I help you?" I grin at him and begin to talk breathy and raspy. "Yes. I am Miss. Fairchild, here to speak with a Mr. Herondale. The man's eyes widen a bit, surprised. "Mr. H-Herondale? Jonathan Herondale?" "Yes," I reply sweetly, watching as comprehension sinks into the young man's face. "Oh." He lowers his eyes to the shiny, waxed marble floors quickly. "I see. I shall show you to the dining hall, then." He quickly begins walking, barely giving me time to view the lobby and its rose gold chandeliers and spiraling staircases and amazing décor. He walks me down a long hallway where people in wealthy clothes stroll past us, most Shadowhunters-as shown by their exquisite beauty and the swirling lines peeking from their sleeves. I take a deep breath to stabilize myself as I follow him, refusing to let myself be captivated by the fancy surroundings. The man takes me up an elevator, and then down another luxurious hall before we walk out onto a sort of balcony that overlooks a stunning dining room, filled with table-cloth covered tables and candelabras and chandeliers.

* * *

There are windows that overlook the shinning city below us, giving a perfect view and feeling of being suspended above the air. A string band plays soft music from the stage as a few people dine in the rich surroundings. This is more elegant that I have ever seen, only heard about. Although I am to act as if I am very comfortable with these things, as if I have been raised amongst the jewels and gold just like everyone else here. "This way, Miss. Fairchild," the man says quickly, jumping down the stairs. I follow him slowly, careful not to trip in my stiletto heels. We arrive at a table in the corner of the room, seated so that we have a better view than anyone, of the city and the lights below. The greeter takes my coat and pulls a chair out for me. I take a seat gracefully. "Thank you," I tell him, offering another smile that barely curves my red-painted lips. He stares a little longer than necessary at my now-exposed, sweetheart neckline of my dress. "Of course, Miss. Fairchild. Mr. Herondale will be here shortly." I nod, even though I know he will make me wait. And he does not disappoint.

I sit alone for thirty minutes, listening to the band play and staring out over the city, where in the distance I can see the dry mountains overhead, dark against the even darker sky. My hands shake slightly as I subtly wipe them against my silk dress. "Miss. Fray?" I turn and see the man, the man that must be Mr. Herondale. He is as young as I have heard, but much better liking than I expect. Even for a Shadowhunter, his gold skin-tone and tumbling golden curls are beyond attractive. He is a perfect, beautiful, angelic specimen. He focuses his enticing gold eyes with mine as he smiles a slow half smile, full of arrogance and conceit. He takes my hand and brushes his perfect lips over my knuckles, light as a feather before planting a greeting kiss. "Miss. Fairchild, actually," I correct, pulling my hand back. He smirks and takes a seat carelessly into the chair across from mine, his long legs strung out slightly. "I'm Jace Herondale."

* * *

 **Please review, PM me as well, with ideas or tips. I will most likely update twice a week. Thank you. I love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi lovelies. PM if you have any tips, or ideas for me. Please review and tell me if you like the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- The Sacrifice**

* * *

Staring in unnoticeable awe, "Not Jonathan?" I ask in my most somber tone. "Jace is a nickname, which I prefer to be called." He glances over at the waiter and calls him over. "Champagne, please." The waiter responds with a nod and does not take a second look over to me before he departs to the kitchen to retrieve the champagne. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss. Fairchild. You are as stunning as I imagined." I smile mysteriously, "Thank you." I cross my legs, one over the other, letting one of my slim and pale legs peek out from the slit of my dress. I twirl my ankle slightly, bringing attention to my red stiletto heels. Jace notices, glancing up and down my legs and settling his gaze on my shoes. He smirks again, his gaze jerk back to mine. He grabs one of the champagne flutes off the tables and takes a sip, his golden eyes never leaving my gaze. "You look young." "I am sixteen," I say stiffly. "Are you now going to say that you are innocent and untouched?" He questions with a smile. I am not bothered by his invasive question because it is to be expected due to my background. "I am. My mother knows you prefer 'fresh' girls rather than 'used' up ones" "Your mother?" he asks. "My mother is Jocelyn Fairchild." "Interesting. Your profession does not seem like one, which a mother would encourage her daughter to do. Even though your mother is the head whore of them all." "It is a respectable job-not a prostitution business. We provide companionship for Shadowhunters who are rich enough to afford it. It is hardly something to leer at." "Companionship," Jace murmurs with slight sarcasm in his voice. "A nice way to put fucking men for jewelry or marriage." I was surprised, but I just blinked showing no emotion. "For a man that seems to have such a small opinion of us, you have chosen to use our services," I say with a slight attitude. "My father chose your services. He likes your mother," Jace replies, as he leans towards the table to rest his elbows on the table. "He asked her to pick the best and smartest for me, so I may marry her. He believes that it is time for me to marry." "How old are you?" "I am eighteen, turning nineteen in a couple of months." "That is not so bad, why is he in such a rush for you to marry?" Jace turns his head, I see his noticeable jawline as he stares out at the sparkly city lights. His eyes showing a gold shimmer because of the lights. "Sometimes Shadowhunters do not have a very long life, because of our job. My father wishes for me to marry and produce and heir before I am killed in a battle." "I have heard you are quite a fighter," I say. His eyes meet mine once again, with a smile across his lips. "It takes to be a great fighter to win such a battle, unless you wish to lose, Miss. Fairchild." I purse my lips and nod my head a little in slight agreement. "My father has decided what I need to do, and that I need to do it now. That is why we are here, although I do not precisely admire the idea of marrying a whore." I feel my blood rushing up to my face in rage, even though I barely restrain myself. "I am no whore, as you believe I am, Mr. Herondale. As I said before, I have never been touched." He glares at me with a smirk and a playful look on his face. "Not even kissed?" his eyes dropping to my slightly parted red painted lips. "No, I have never been kissed either." "Although you have never been touched, that does not make you less of a whore." "What makes you think that?" I ask with one brow raised. "Look at you-you and your stripper heels and plunging neckline of your dress. Everything about you is whore-like. You may be a sexy whore-but a sexy whore nonetheless." Jace leans back in the chair, tossing and resting his arm in the back of the chair, a smirk on his lips. "It is not as if you can help it though. Your mother is a whore, being raised in a whorehouse-how will you not turn out like that. It is only natural." I give a tight-lipped smile. "How interesting that you feel that way. Although I heard that you have experience in using our services." "I use the girls when I need to get laid, Miss. Fairchild. With a job like mine, I never have time to date any girls. So I use those services for instant gratification, with no strings attached." "Whatever you need to tell yourself, Mr. Herondale," I say sweetly. His eyes tighten towards my gaze, but his smile widens. "It does not mean, however, that I wish to marry one of those whores. Surely you understand, do you not, Miss. Fairchild?" "You will have to excuse me if my understanding in this area is weak. To me, you are simply being hypocritical-a man that pays women for sex, but yet looks down on them. Is that not slightly contradictory?" Jace chuckles, a low and breathy laugh which makes my heart flutter slightly. He simply shakes his head. "You are an interesting girl, Miss. Fairchild. You do not even appear to be battling for my approval. Surely for you, marrying me-the best Shadowhunter of our age-would be quite a step up in your world." "You assume too much, Mr. Herondale," I reply with a trite smile. His eyes dance with irritation and euphoria, and I feel slightly proud because I know I have fascinated him. My mother has picked me for more reasons than my beauty or my loyalty. She has picked me because I have the fire to draw in Jace Herondale. He does not respond to pliant girls. "Did Jocelyn send you because you are her daughter?" Jace questions. "She sent me because she know you have a fondness for redheads and untouched girls, as I have said earlier. There is no favoritism in this line of work, Mr. Herondale. She chose me because I was a better fit."

* * *

An hour later, Jace is walking me outside to my car. We wait for my car to reappear on the corner, in front of the towering Traveler, and he glances down at me, his eyes filled with curiosity and darkness. I feel his warm calloused hand brush a few strands of my red hair behind my ear, and leans down to whisper softly in my ear, "Why don't you stay the night, Miss. Fairchild, and we will see how good of a fit you really are." I yank at my gloves calmly, ignoring the chills his hot breath raises on my neck. "I am no whore, Mr. Herondale, although you believe I am-I am most certainly not your whore." I turn my head, so that my nose brushes his chin slightly. My eyes fastened to his neck, as I add in a soft voice, "And I will not be going into your bed until we have both said 'I do' with a priest present." "Until? Are you so confident that I wil agree to you being my wife?" Jace asks, pulling away from me slightly so I may see his smirk. "I think your curiosity to see if you can manage me will be too prominent to ignore," I reply with a snickering smile on my face. I see out of my peripheral that my car has arrived and pulled up in front of us. Jace leans down to open the door for me, but he keeps his arm, blocking me from entering the car. His face suddenly right in front of mine, his breath warm exquisite against my lips as he says, "I am sure I can handle you." I simply look at him, with a teasing smile on my face. I simply duck under his arm and say, "We shall see soon enough." He bend down, his hand resting casually on the roof of the car as he grins and says, "We shall." And then he shuts the door, and my car is now driving away from the hotel. I let out the shuddering breath which I have been holding all evening. As I wait to give up my life for an unknown cause.

* * *

 **Updating tomorrow probably, hope you like the story so far. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Well today has just been a bust, I have been watching How To Get Away With Murder almost all day. Even while I was typing this. Well enough of me just taking up your time to read the story, here is chapter three. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter Three- Meeting the Parents

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror, my reflection showing my soft perfectly waved red curls frame my face. "You look amazing," Mother says to me. My green eyes large, my face pale and innocent-just like a child-I am pretty. Although sometimes I wish that is was not, to avoid working for my mother's business. As the looks of it, it seems there is no escape as of now. This task that I am now doing is important. Most of the girls in this business would kill for the opportunity to marry Jace Herondale. Most girls, but I am not like most girls in this business. To me, this job is terrifying-that I might have to marry a man I can never love and lie in the same bed with him every night-it is all just too much. My life has now turned into a huge trap that I will be stuck in forever. I might even lose my _virginity_ to him.

"Clary, sweetheart you have done well," Mother says, while stroking my shoulders in search to comfort me. I see her reflection in the mirror her face calm, her eyes troubled. I realize this decision is hard for her too, considering that I am her daughter. "You will do well once more, when you meet Mr. Herondale's parents."

I continue looking in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. I am wearing a floor length, black, form-fitting dress with a slit down my right leg-starting from a little higher than mid-thigh. I feel sickened by looking beautiful. "I will be home soon," I whisper to my mother as I kiss her cheek. Although I wish I never had to leave.

"You look gorgeous," a familiarly sexy voice says in my ear. I turn my head to meet his eyes, our noses brushing against each other, our lips just a few centimeters apart, and I say, "Thank you." He stands next to me, looking dapper in his dark suit and gray tie, showing his annoying smirk. "Are you nervous about meeting my parents?" I look up to meet his gold eyes, "Hardly, I am just surprised you asked me to come back because of our first dinner." "You are not surprised, all women like you are used to getting fawned over," he says with a little chuckle in his voice. "As you may believe, I have never been fawned over. I have been kept locked away from most men, despite my mother's business. You have your opinions, I have mine. Like I believe men like you are used to getting what they want." "Yes," Jace said in a heartbeat. He looks at me fiercely, while I was looking at beautifully lit city below.

* * *

We are standing on a private balcony, with a table for four set up. I was so uncomfortable, I could not bear to be still and I got up to lean against the railing. I was staring at the street below, so many feet below. Secretly, I thought about jumping but I never actually do. "Here." Jace said to me while having a glass of champagne in his hand. I make contact with his eyes, as I take the glass our fingers slowly grazing each other. He smirks darkly, "For a woman that looks innocent, you seem to be very knowledgeable in the art of seduction." "I have been taught the tricks I needed to know for this job," I say with a small smile. Jace laughs, and then asks, "What kinds of tricks have you been taught, exactly?" I step a little closer to him, close enough to feel the heat that radiates off his body. I give a seductive smile and say, "I guess you will have to wait and see." Even though my mother has the business that she does, any sexual tricks are entirely beyond my knowledge. I was only taught how to seduce a man, only because I never wanted to know. Jace just smirks but does not give a reply on the matter.

I study Jace's face, his angelic, strong beauty and the darkness that lurks underneath all his beauty. The look that there might be more darkness than light, which frankly terrifies me a bit. He seems dangerous. I swallow and look back down to the street below.

"Jonathan!" We both turn to see a much older man stroll towards us confidently. He seems to move a lot like Jace, though his arrogance is kept to a minimum. His hair is almost a silver white, when it is actually gray. "Well. This must be Miss. Fairchild." The man walks over to me and takes my hand, kissing it with as much grace as Jace. "It is amazing to finally meet you. You are just as beautiful as your mother." "Thank you," I say with a slight smile. I am Valentine, Jonathan's father." "It is such a pleasure," I say in a low voice. "Unfortunately, my wife could not join us. She was feeling ill this evening, but she sends her regards." "Well, I hope to meet her soon." He pulls out my chair and offers it with a flourish of his arm. "Thank you," I say again, sitting down with ease. I see Jace takes a seat beside me, stiffly, his face dead just as Valentine sits just across from us. "My son does not want to get married, as I am aware you know. Although, you have impresses him enough that he has agreed to be married to you, if you also agree."

There is no thrill that the plan is working. I know that I should be happy that the plan is working, but I mean who would be happy to marry someone they do not love. And certainly not someone you barely met. I still smile even though I still feel dread. "Of course, I agree," I say before even realizing that I did. Jace's eyes turn to me, but I cannot stand to meet them at this point. I am scared to what I am to see, a dark look in his eyes. "Wonderful." Valentine smiles, a cold indifferent smile. He seems like a man that would take immoral paths to get what he wants. He is everything a Shadowhunter should not be.

"The wedding will take place soon," Valentine says before calling over a waiter. A waiter appears to take his order. The waiter obeys and disappears back into the Traveler. "How is your mother?" he asks without sounding like he cared. "Yes," I reply. "She is well." "That is excellent. I really do miss your mother." "Yes," I repeat with no interest. Jace looks bored now, I see him roll his eyes at his father's comments.

"The duties that will be required of you when you become Jonathan's wife, you will accompany him to every public event he attends. You will bare his children, take care of any needs-sexual or otherwise-you will obey him on any matter. In return you will be given your own place here in the hotel, and be given jewels and clothing. Or anything you want or require. Is this agreeable?" "Yes," I say in a slow monotone voice. "If you are not able to produce children, you will be disposed of for a woman who can, understood?" All I can think in my head once he said those word, all I can think was how a heartless monster he was. I see Jace from the corner of my eye, and he is got his head tilted back, seeming to look bored as he stares up at the night sky. How can these men be half angels, these do not seem like angels to me. "Understand?" Valentine said in a stern tone. I just nod my head again in agreement. "Very well. I will take my leave now. I have business to attend to. Continue, enjoy your meal, oh and Jonathan I need to speak to you later." Jace looks dully at his father. "Yes, Father," he replies automatically.

* * *

I look over to Jace after his father leaves, and he looks at me with a smoldering smile. "So, you do approve of me after all?' "Not hardly." His eyes are so unusual, so breathtaking that I can almost fool myself into thinking he might not be as heartless as I thought. "You just might be the best whore there is, so I will take you." "How flattering," I say while I look down at my untouched food that was brought out by the waiter. Jace stares at me for a long time, I can feel his gaze like a heavy, physical touch. He leans towards me, finally resting his elbows on his knees. "Why are you marrying me? You don't even know me, you act like you are almost disgusted by me." All I can do was meet his eyes, give a smile, and say, "Aren't you just the cleverest thing."

Suddenly, his hand was arm. Hauling me up while he stood, making me be close to him. His eyes glaring, fiery hot, and looking as if he was undressing me in his mind. His grip was just hard enough to bruise my pale soft skin. He was hurting me. "You might as well know now, Miss. Fairchild. That I do not tolerate an attitude. As I am sure you are aware of is that I have a temper problem. Do not for a second believe that just because you are beautiful and dainty that I will not put you in your place." "You would hit me?" I demand, my voice coming out in fear and anger-a little sharper than I intended. "No. I would find more inventive ways of hurting you, than physical pain," he hisses at me. He is so strong that it terrifies me. His grip tightened on my arm, starting to get a little too painful. I thought for a second that he was going to break my arm. But then he is letting me go, shoving me away from him. My back hits the railing of the balcony, painfully. "Let us get just a few things clear," he says leaning over me, trapping me between him and the railing of the balcony. "I will not tolerate you mouthing off to me. You will just be someone to hang off my arm, and for someone to be in my bed when I want you to. We will not be equal in any way, understand?" I stare up at him, my gaze meeting his glare. My eyes remain strong, while I feel the rest of my body trembling. I say, "Understood."

His eyes drop down to my lips, which are slightly opened in shock. He then grips my chin with his hand, making me believe that he would steal my first kiss. But he just lets go, and walks away from me. He calls over a waiter, who appears almost instantly, and Jace says, while still intently glaring at me, "Call for Miss. Fairchild's car. I believe it is time she gets home."

* * *

As I lay in my bed, I feel my eyes welling up in tears. My eyes burning after crying for almost two hours. Finally, my tears begin to dry against my cheeks. My mind keeps going over the horrors that are sure to be waiting for me, once I marry Jace Herondale. I am now just simply numb. Hopefully, this feeling carries on for the next couple of days.

That feeling of numbness, might just be my only hope to survive this.

* * *

 **Well, Jace was being such an ass. Well I hope you like the story so far. PM me if you have any ideas for me. Also, please review. Your opinions matter, and help me figure out what else to write. Thank you. I will most likely post by Friday. Bye lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well hello, this chapter has taken me a good five hours to type. Hopefully the hard work is worth it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review, to tell me what you think so far. PM if you have any suggestions, or concerns.**

* * *

Chapter Four- A New Life

* * *

"I have something for you," Mother tells me as she peeped inside my room. "Can I come inside?" I sit up, since I was laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Sure." My mother slips inside, I see she is holding up a thin box under her arm. I notice that she had just woken up due to the fact that she still had her nightgown on, her hair loose and unpinned framing her flawless face. She has always looked flawless, perfect even. She sits down on the corner of my bed and sets down the box in the middle of the bed. Her gaze meets mine, and she gives a small smile.

"I know this is hard Clary. It is hard for me as well-it is extremely hard for the both of us. This was never the life I wanted for you. Although it seems it was meant to happen." I nod slowly, picking at the lose threads on my bed sheets. "This is not the kind of wedding gift I had dreamed about once giving you, but…" Mother shrugs slightly and opens the box. I take a look inside the box, shocked by what I see inside. I frown in a sort of sadness and disgust, as I take out lacy, see-through fabrics. I realize what it is. Lingerie. I stare at the lingerie for what seems like a long time, my mind blank, suddenly realization sinks in and I am crying softly. Tears of sorrow and loss, the loss of my innocence that will be taken away from me soon. The loss of my life being ripped away, the loss of everything that could be. My mother hugs me to her, letting me cry. She rubs my back in comfort, just like she used to when I was a child. Nothing makes me more comfortable that the smell of her Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume, that smell that clams me and centers me. That smell reminds me why I have to do this. Not only do I have to do this for my mother, but it is my duty. I have to toughen up and accept my fate.

I pull away from her and wipe my eyes before folding the clothing back into the box and putting the lid on top of it. "Clary I am so sorry," she says, brushing my hair behind my ears. I don't respond. We sit quietly for a few more minutes before my head gets heavy, and I lay down. She sits on the edge of my bed for a few more minutes. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. She knows I am pretending, but after a while, she sighs and gets up, turns my light off and leaves my room.

* * *

I arrive to the Traveler, waiting to be shown my new room. Before Jace and I are married, I have to be living in the hotel-to make the move more easily.

"What do you think?" asks Mr. York as he motions to our surroundings. I glance once more at the room, still in awe. Taking in the white walls with crown moldings, the hardwood floor and oriental rugs. Paintings hanging from the walls, a grand piano is situated in one corner. The furniture is old but luxuriously restored to splendor, upholstered with silk, pastel eggshell fabrics. The entire penthouse is very feminine and girly, but undeniably wealthy. The air smells of wealth. "It is lovely," I say, peeping out the window. I am on one of top floors of the Traveler, and from here, I can see the sun shining bright on the mountains. The mountains are far from this city and this horrible hotel. "I had hoped you would like it," Mr. York says, giving a warm smile, unnoticed to my dark mood. To my surprise he is very kind, because he is only half angel and half demon. He is only half Shadowhunter, and being only half, he is downgraded to human work in the Traveler. I notice how Shadowhunters look at him, giving him snide looks, simply because his blood is half demon. It is just disgraceful. And Mr. York has been nice to me the entire day, he has shown me around the hotel, to the enormous swimming pools, the ballrooms, the kitchens and the dining rooms. I smile at him as sweetly as I can. "I so like it. Thank you." Mr. York nods and smiles again. "Of course, Miss. Fairchild. Now, your clothes have been sent over to your room. They are in the closet of your bedroom. We also had your mother write down your measurements, because new clothes for you are being made for you as well."

I feel my face fall, but my voice does not change as I say, "Thank you." Mr. York nods again. "Sure, Miss. Fairchild." I notice he is staring at me, this is maybe the fourth time he has done this all day. I am not sure if he has met a Companion before, not that I am a Companion like my mother is, but he has surely heard rumors. People do love to gossip, human or not. "Miss. Fairchild-" Mr. York began, but is interrupted by Jace's sudden intrusion.

He strolls into the room, wearing a white undershirt and black pants on, his hair messy. He does not even look at Mr. York as he says, "You are excused."

Mr. York clears his throat but nods, "Yes sir." And with one more look at me, he is gone.

Jace has his hands in his pockets, his eyes focused on the rug, before he suddenly lifts his head and meets my eyes. "Do you find your room to your liking, Miss. Fairchild?" I look at him, my eyes looking at his golden ones. "Yes, it is nice. We are to be married in only a few more days, I would prefer you call me Clary." Jace walks over to me, his feet bare. I wonder if he has just woken up, despite how late it was. He come to pause beside the window with me, and he looks outside for a long minute. Then he turns his face back towards mine, our eyes meeting. "Fine. Clary."

His eyes are warm and golden, like a lions. When he says my name, he says it slowly, making my pulse speed up a little bit. I do not like how nervous it makes me feel or how close he is standing. So, I turn my face back towards the window to avoid looking at him.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he questions with a smirk.

"What?" I ask.

"Being alone with me, does it make you nervous?"

I scoff. "We have been alone before, Mr. Herondale." I look at him, with a small smile on my face. "Please call me Jace. And we have never been alone, not like this," he says, stepping closer to me. Close enough so that I can feel the heat of his body radiate against mine, and smell his masculine scent. "Not without a waiter hanging around, waiting for a bell or without people dining a few tables down."

I feel his fingers lightly on my arm, and even though I wore a long-sleeved dress today, I can almost imagine what his finger would feel like against my soft skin. I look up, turn my face towards his, offering a small frown. "I do not completely understand you, Mr. Herondale. Just yesterday, you were giving me these." I pause to slide down one of the sleeves of my dress, to show him the dark bruises he left on my arm. "And now, you are attempting to seduce me?" I say with a scoff escaping at the end of my sentence. "I am not attempting to seduce you Miss. Fairchild," he replies, his voice deep and light. "If I was, you would be seduced by now." I just looked at him, in disbelief to what he said.

"So arrogant," I say.

"As if you aren't."

"I am not," I say, looking back at the window so I do not have to look at him and his dangerous eyes. "I am confident, there is a difference." Even though I have my eyes fastened on the window, I can feel his eyes on me, all over me, gazing at me. "These dresses that you wear, you wear them because you know you are sexy enough to pull them off. Sexy enough to pull this off." His fingers smooth over my collarbone and dip lower, still moving lower until he is tracing the low neckline. There is this strange feeling that comes over me, a fluttering and light-headed feeling. It is because his touch is slow and light, it makes me react in certain ways I didn't think I can react. The reaction is much stronger that I thought and it makes me panic.

I grab his wrist quickly, pulling his hand away from my body, and I look up at him. "Now, Mr. Herondale. You know how I feel about this." He raises his eyebrows. "What makes you think I care how you feel?" I feel my lips part in sudden shock, and then I am being pushed back. I am slammed up against the wall, my head striking it. My gasp echoes through my room, as Jace presses himself close to me, too close. His lips skim my temple, making my hear pound-whether from fear or something different, I was not sure at this point. I feel so strange, not like myself, which is startling. "Planning to force yourself on me?" I ask in a stern but barely shaky voice as I fix my eyes on the door, anything to keep me from looking at him. "No, I won't ever force anything on you," Jace replies calmly. Then, his lips are on my jaw, skimming over to my ear, leaving a trail of heat behind. His breath is nearly scorching as he says, softly, "You will be begging me soon enough."

My head turns so that our eyes will meet and he can see the anger burning within them. Consequently, my move brings our lips too close together, and his nearness is making me dizzy.

What is wrong with me?

His nose touches mine gently, his lips near mine, so near that I can almost feel them already. Soft and warm. Suddenly, he is shoving away from me roughly, letting me almost fall to the floor lifelessly. He smirks and backs up slowly. "See you later, honey," he murmurs, jerking his chin at me a little before he saunters out of the room like the bastard he is.

* * *

"Is everyone helping you?" Valentine asks as he strolls into my bedroom.

The human maids work even faster since he is here. They carefully remove my things from the boxes and swiftly put them away, just in the order I've told them to. I not at Valentine, giving a polite smile as I smooth down the front of my dress. "Yes, everyone has been incredibly helpful and efficient-not one thing has been damaged."

"I am glad to hear it," Valentine says. "I hope you will be glad to hear that the wedding is going to be in a few days." My hear sink to the fact that it is going to be so soon, but my smile remains unwavering on my face.

"That is amazing news. I am glad to hear it, indeed."

"Good, good." Valentine glances at one of the prettier maids as she dashes by him, and I feel a little revolted. I am sure he has taught his son the same tendencies.

"Will your mother be coming?" Valentine inquires, looking back towards me. I turn to the suitcase on my bed that hold my socks, and I grab a few pairs to busy myself, so they do not tremble.

"To the wedding?"

"No, today-to help you move?"

I put the socks away in the dresser and I move to grab another pair. "No, she is busy today."

"With a client?"

"I did not ask, I am sorry," I reply.

"I do not mean to pry, of course."

"Of course," I say, giving another fake smile.

"That is a shame about her not being here today." Valentine runs his hand through his silver-white hair, smoothing it back into its elegant style. "Jocelyn is a wonderful woman. An amazing woman indeed."

"That she is," I agree, trying not to look pained.

I hear another voice, "You called me?" I glance over to see a tall, slim young woman with black hair pinned into soft curls shaping her face. She is beautiful with a small, upturned nose and full lips and black eyes framed with thick, long eyelashes. I know she must be a Shadowhunter, even before I see the faint lines on her collarbone and hands.

"Ah, yes. Isabelle, I am glad you are her. Clary, this is Isabelle. My niece. Isabelle, this is Clary. Jonathan's fiancé." We nod at each other. "I thought she would be the perfect tour guide for you in the next coming days."

"Will Mr. York no longer be the one showing me around the hotel?" I inquire carefully.

"Mr. York is just a servant, Clary. You will need someone much better than him to tell you all you need to know about Shadowhunter society. No one is better equipped to helping you, than Isabelle."

Isabelle looks at my room with a rather bored expression. She looks as thrilled as I am to have her be my nanny.

"Well, thank you for your consideration," I say.

"Of course. Now, I will leave you two girls alone. I am afraid I have other things to attend to. Please, excuse me."

I incline my head at him, and then he is gone, leaving my room and into the living room area.

Isabelle drifts over to one of the many windows in the bedroom that lets the afternoon light stream in cheerily. She looks outside. "So. You and Jace are getting married, huh?"

"Yes, so it would seem." I pick up a few more socks and put them away. All of the maids have left, gone out into the living room to unpack things there. I believe it was because of Valentine's presence. They are obviously all terrified of catching his eye, not that I blame them.

"I cannot believe he is marrying a Companion." She leans against the window and looks over to me, crossing her arms over her chest. "He is not happy about it."

"Unfortunately, it is the way of the world to now always be happy about stuff," I say.

"I bet you are happy, though. You know, marrying Jace-I mean, that is a big step up from being a whore to becoming a Shadowhunter's wife. And anyway, Jace is sexy too."

"Wait, isn't he your cousin?" I ask, not bothering to hide my slight tone of disgust in my voice.

"Yeah, but that does not make him any less attractive. I am just a girl. I have eyes. Anyone can make those inferences about him. I hear he is really good in bed, too. That should be good for you, or maybe you are used to guys being good in bed."

"I have never been with a man before," I tell her.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow. I thought all you gals have been with a man before."

"I was requested for Jace, _because_ of my innocence."

"I can see that. He is kid of possessive and jealous about some things. He probably would not like the idea of his wife ever being with another man, and most boys seem to like that virgin thing."

I am slightly nauseated, but my face remains stoic. I feel Isabelle's eyes inspecting me, trying to get a reaction out of me.

"You have got a real poker face, you know that? Do they train you to be like that?"

"Companions are supposed to always be poised, so yes. They trained me to be like that."

"Do you _always_ have to be poised? Even when getting laid?"

I feel a little disgusted by her crude terms. I wanted to make a face at her terms, but obviously I do not. I just say, "It depends on what the man prefers, I suppose. I have heard that we are supposed to do whatever he likes."

"Do they teach you like bedroom tricks too?"

"I am sure they do, but I have never been taught any of those." I have packed all my socks, and now, I have my nylons to put away.

"Why not?" Isabelle asks, curiously.

"I did not want to know," I say guardedly.

"Why did you not want to know? I would want to know. Those girls must have a ton of knowledge about that sort of stuff."

I have not been thinking and have let myself slip up, letting Isabelle get too close to finding out things that are better left unsaid, and so I just shake my head. "I did not want to be a Companion for a long time. I had just recently changed my mind."

"Huh. Well you better get to learning. Jace knows things-and you do not. That means he will hold all the power in the bedroom. We cannot have that."

I finally look over to her, my face giving just a hint of shock. Was she trying to actually give me advice?

She shrugs at me. "I am just saying, if I were you. I would not like him having that kind of control. He already is kind of a control freak. You could always turn the tables on him." She starts to laugh. "That would really throw him off."

"I believe it would, wouldn't it?" I murmur, almost to myself.

Isabelle nods and unwraps a piece of gum and pop it into her mouth. No later, she is chewing away, blowing bubbles every three seconds.

It annoyed me so much.

"You look really young," she says after a few minutes of popping bubbles and driving me to my breaking point.

"I am sixteen, turning seventeen in a couple of months."

"Huh." She sits on one of the old chairs, her legs outstretched like a boy's. Completely not aware that someone can see her underwear. She is very boyish, I noticed now. She is very peculiar. "I am eighteen-just like Jace. Except I am already married off. My husband is Sebastian. He is a bit too clingy, you know? He is always giving me flowers and writing poems. I do not like to be kissed up to." I just nod at what she said, not really wanting the information.

"Jace won't kiss your ass, so that is good. He will tell you like it is. He will probably run around on you, too. Just as a warning. His father likes to run around on his mom. And Jace is kind of a player, he always has a few girls chasing after him. He give into one or two of them from time to time. But, at least he won't write you poetry and give you flowers all the time. Right?" Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"That would be terrifying if he did," I murmur in sarcasm.

Isabelle did not seem to pick up on my sarcasm. She just nods in agreement.

I am left feeling horribly empty, about what is to come. Years of me being cheated on by a man I do not even love, by a man that will most likely be the worst husband ever.

I am living in my own nightmare. Still, I am here under my own volition.

 _For the greater good._

* * *

 **Well this chapter I thought was pretty boring, but I mean it still took me forever to type. Please review to let me know what you think. PM me if you have any ideas, questions or concerns. Thank you. Love you guys. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who are reading this. I am glad you are liking it so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Your thoughts or criticism matter, it is what makes me a better writer.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five- Truth to Be Told**

* * *

Jace and I are sitting in the same table we sat in just a couple of days ago, for our first dinner, but today he is barely looking at me. He seems distant, distracted or something. Well, I honestly do not mind it at all. I am grateful, if I am being completely honest.

"I met your cousin Isabelle today," I say, smoothing my napkin onto my lap.

"Did you?" he ask without sounding like he cares.

"She is very interesting."

"Isabelle is quite a character," he agrees, trotting his fingers on the table, impatiently. His eyes fixed at nothing across the room. "A pain in my father's ass."

"He was the one that introduced her to me. He wants her to be my tour guide throughout the next few days. In my opinion, she seems like a babysitter to me."

"He is probably hoping that some of those ladylike manners you have will rub off on Isabelle." Jace is still trotting his fingers on the table, his eyes blank.

"Was that an actual compliment you just gave me?" I inquire with a smirk.

"No. Manners are not always a good thing." He finally stops tapping the table, and he looks over at me, the first time in the last twenty minutes we have been seated. "Why are you doing this, Clary? I asked you before, and I will ask you again. Why? I know for a fact, you do not want to marry me. I cannot quite figure out why, but-"

"You can't figure out why a girl isn't throwing herself at you?" I scoff before taking a sip of wine from my glass.

Jace scowls. "I cannot figure out why someone in your social standing would be so unfavorable to moving up. But I know you are not worried about social class. In fact, despite your well manners, you are nothing but indifferent to all of this." Jace motions to our surroundings, the band playing, to the chandeliers, to the other Shadowhunters dining in the grand room.

"Is it so shocking to think, that I do not want to be passed off like a hand-me-down?" I ask calmly, grabbing my fork and knife and cutting into a piece of steak. "Is it so unfamiliar to you that I would have feeling as well, about being married to someone I hardly know, nonetheless love?"

"Then, why do it?" he asks annoyed.

"I respect my mother, just as you respect your father. That is why we are both going through with it."

"You probably respect your mother, but I sure as hell do not respect my father," Jace snaps suddenly, slumping lower in his chair. He continues looking across the room, trotting his fingers on the table once again. "He is a bastard."

"Then why are you following his orders, his wishes?" I ask, my voice as dull as always, but now I am curious. These are the things I wish to know, the things that I should have known by now. Well, this is certainly progress.

"I follow his wishes because he is the 'God' around here. He is the head Shadowhunter, he rules over everyone-Shadowhunter or human. If I ever want to be the head Shadowhunter, I have to follow his rules or he will find someone else to take my place."

"Is power really that important to you?"

"It is the only thing that is important," Jace turns, meeting my eyes, briefly. "With power, you can do about anything."

I shrug, cutting another piece of my steak.

"Think, as if you were in your mother's position. You would not be marrying me or doing anything you did not want to do."

"I believe that power, is more multiplex. Being in power, you still have to do things you do not want to do. For the greater good."

"The greater good? That is bullshit. Fuck anything that makes you grovel to anyone else. It is a horrible way to live." Jace flopped even lower now, anger radiating off of him dangerously.

"You have a rather immature, petty view on life, Mr. Herondale, I must admit."

Jace glares over at me slowly. Anger in his eyes. "What did I tell you about your opinions?"

I simply do not look at him. I just look at my plate as I cut more steak. I do this just to make him even more furious. "You told me you did not care to hear my opinion. When really, I do not care to hear yours, either-but yet, here you are giving it. We will be married in a few days, and there is nothing either of us can do about it. There is one thing that I am going to do, and that is not be pushed around or manipulated by you. You set out your expectations of me, and now, I will do the same. Just because you are of 'higher class' does not make you any better than me," I say unflustered. "In fact, on what I have seen from your perspective on life and the way you behave, you are much lowlier than me and not much more than a spoiled brat having a tantrum over not having things go his own way.

Jace's hands hit down on the table hard and loud. Loud enough to make the dishes rattle. "You be quiet," he stormed. "You have no idea of what you are talking about."

"You see. There you go again, throwing a fit just because someone is telling you the truth," I say, continuing to cut my steak. I am cutting even faster, to not let him see my hands tremble. I am starting to get nervous, but my voice stays calm and still. "Well, I am sorry. I have thought of my life following your rules, and I hate to admit that I can't live that way. I cannot be seen, but not heard. I will not sit idly by and let you run over me. That will not happen. It is who I am, and I think some part of you must already realize that, that is why you are going through with the wedding. You do not want a girl that is going to let _you_ , boss her around. You wanted a challenge, and well now you got it. That is just who you really are."

"You do not know _anything_ about me," he fizzed dangerously, moving in close to me.

My eyes finally flash up to meet his eyes, and there is fury in mine, and hatred in his. "And you know nothing about me, either. So I would appreciate you keeping your opinions or thoughts about what a whore I am to yourself." I drop my knife and fork on the plate, letting them clatter, and I stand up. I am scared of him, of the way his anger seems to bounce off of him, the way he is fisting the tablecloth in his hands, barely being able to hold himself back. I simply say to him, without a falter in my voice, "I am leaving now."

And I quickly walk away, before he can catch up to me and stop me without physically hurting me in front of the whole dining room and make a scene.

* * *

I get to my room, and I lock myself in the bathroom. I clean all the red lipstick off, seeing it disappear in my reflection on my mirror. I take a cold cloth I have wet and rub at my cheeks, my eyes, taking away the makeup and the paint.

I look younger without makeup on. Much younger than sixteen. I look like a child, innocent, pleasing, but sad. Always sad. As I think back, I can't remember a time when I have not been sad. Without question, I must not have always had this look of slight desperation on my face. Surely, I have not always been so incredibly miserable.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and I let it run down until it falls off my chin and lands against my nightgown. My new room is silent, and the lights from the city shine different than they did near my old room.

Although, Jace believes that I grew up in a house filled with whores, which was not true. I grew up in a little apartment with my mom. It was not fancy or rich, but it was our home. It was just ours. She worked at a warehouse, sweeping up floors, so that she could pay for the apartment. One day, I asked her why. She just said because she did not want the place where I rest my head at night, to be paid for by her dishonorable acts. Even then, she had been ashamed of her job.

I had not understood when I was younger, why she did not like the jewelry she had and the dresses. I thought her things were beautiful, so lovely. But she always looked at them in revulsion. When she would dress up in them, she was going out to spend the night with the man that had asked for her company, she would be especially unhappy. I finally figured out why, not because my mother told me but because this kid did. He called my mother a whore. I was only nine, but I beat the kid up so bad he had to go to the hospital. I had used a metal rod, and it was only because I was not strong when I was younger. If it wasn't for my lack of strength, that kid would have been dead. After that, my mother told me what she did at night. She told me that she was not only a Companion but that she was the boss. She got to decide which girl was sent to who, and which girl had the best personality for a certain client. Most clients, were Shadowhunters, though. Companions were not cheap, they were too expensive for any human. Well, unless the men worked for the Shadowhunters.

I look at myself in the mirror and think how these Shadowhunter became so corrupted. Surely the stories I have heard are wrong. The Shadowhunters are descent from the demons themselves-not angels. I sure hope angels are not this way, not real angels. I feel it in my heart that it cannot be true. I pray I am right. This is not at all how I thought my life would end up, when I was nine. I had been very boyish then, always wearing t-shirts and a ball cap, always playing with the boys in the park. I had been kept away from all of the unpleasant things in the world, safe. I had thought like every other kid my age did, because we were taught that the Shadowhunters were good and true, that they watched over us and protected the city from demonic invaders. But as I grew older, I saw how unfair it truly was. I saw that the humans were poor, living under horrible conditions, while Shadowhunters lived in luxury. Shadowhunters did not take care of us. Yes, maybe they kept the demons out, but they did not take care of us-not the way they are supposed to. I saw everything, in gray and gold. Humans being gray, and gold being the jewels and wealth that Shadowhunters possessed. My mother saw it, too. She saw it like no other because she is close to it. She is special. And she has a plan.

I plan I hope I can accomplish.

Because it all falls on me now.

Once I become a Herondale.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know if I should have the wedding in the next chapter of after. I am not sure. Well please review and let me know. PM me with thoughts or concerns. Thank you. I love you all. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, it is just I have been trying to fix my computer, which keeps crashing. I got to finish this much. I am sorry if I can't post as much this week, it is because I have to go to my dad's house the remainder of this week. I also couldn't post because my mom got really sick, so I had to take care of her. I am sorry if updating for the next few days are going to be an issue.**

* * *

The Wedding

* * *

"Are you ready for this," Isabelle says. She is helping me get ready for the ceremony.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I just replied, although my mind was just thinking _, of course I am not ready to be married off; I do not want to be stuck with some guy I don't even know._ Obviously, I kept that comment to myself.

"I am just saying, Jace is going to be a great husband. Yeah, he might have his flaws, but I mean who doesn't."

"Well from what I have seen from Jace so far, is just anger and resentment."

"He just is not ready to get married, none of us were," she said to me, her face pained as if she is stuck on a memory.

After Isabelle had finished helping me get ready, we headed to the chapel on the first floor. At first I was surprised that they had a chapel in the hotel, but I mean I was also surprised when I knew demons existed.

* * *

We arrived at the door of the chapel, everyone is now inside ready to see the greatest sham happen. I wasn't ready to give up my life, for a "greater cause", but I was ready to give it up for my mom.

A man in a blue robe started the ceremony, he had everyone stand up, just to watch me walk down. Isabelle wished me good luck and walked in front of me then moved to my left. As I was walking down the aisle, I noticed a man behind Jace. The man was tall, black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I knew it was Isabelle's brother, but I wondered why Isabelle didn't have blue eyes like her brother.

I saw the look on Jace's face as I was walking towards him. He looked at me as if he saw something amazing happen. Just the look on his face made me blush. Once I reached to the altar, Jace standing beside me, I felt him lean over and he whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." Although I did not respond verbally, I responded physically. I just smiled, I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and I just looked down and back up to the robed man.

* * *

The ceremony was over, now we were off to the celebration. Many people attended, seemed as if it was every Shadowhunter in the building. Although I knew it wasn't. I was sitting down, tired of walking around in my high heels. I was sitting alone, at the table where the bride and groom sit. Jace is off somewhere in this room, talking to other Shadowhunters. I look around the room, looking for him. As to my surprise, he is talking to a girl. She is laughing, and caressing his arm, laying her hand on his chest, flirtingly. Deep inside me, I felt something. I felt jealousy, but why should I be jealous. I am just married to Jace because I have to be, not because I want to. All I do is stare at them, a little anger in my eyes. After a few minutes, they finally stopped talking, she hugged Jace, and they parted ways. Jace was heading towards me.

"Hey, do you want to dance?"

"Why don't you go dance with your girlfriend," I say sternly.

"She is not my girlfriend, I broke up with her a week ago. Is that jealousy I detect?" Jace looks at me making eye contact and gives me a grin.

"I am not jealous, I have no reason to be. You are stuck with me forever, why should I be jealous."

"Well jealous or not, come on we have to dance. It is our wedding party, we have to dance." He holds out his hand ready to take mine.

"Fine. Just one dance, because my feet are already hurting." We head towards the dancefloor, we made our way to the center of the floor. As we were dancing people starting gathering up in a circle around us, to see the newlywed couple dance their first dance.

As we were dancing Jace began talking to me in my ear. "Just because we are married now, does not mean that you can talk to me as your equal. You are not my equal, you are just here in my arms for show."

"Well, I expected nothing more coming out of your mouth." I was wondering why he was being so gentleman like when he was asking me to dance. Now I know why. It was because he wanted to talk to me while everyone was watching, so I would not slap him. I am trying so hard not to slap him.

"Just remember what I told you before, I do not want your opinions, or your smart mouthing," he says to me with a harsh tone, as his grip got suddenly tighter around my waist.

"Ease up on your grip, you are hurting me," I tell him. His grip did not loosen, he met his eyes with mine and just looked at me as if I were a demon and he was ready to kill.

* * *

Once the party started to go down, I was looking for Jace. He disappeared again. I found him in the corner of the room sitting drinking wine. I head towards him to tell him that I am tired and that I am going to head up to my room.

"Jace, I am feeling pretty tired now. I think I will head up and rest for a while."

"No, you can't be tired. How else are we going to spend our honeymoon, you sleeping instead of consummating our marriage?"

I was a little surprised to what he said. He believes I was going to lose my innocence tonight. I know that is usually what happens, but still I wasn't ready. I was slightly disgusted, and I just turned around and began to walk out of the dinner hall. I was almost at the exit, when I felt someone grab me and turn me around to face them. It was Jace, he caught up to me and now I was afraid he was going to hurt me because I just left. Much to my surprise, I opened my mouth to say something, when suddenly his mouth was crashing into mine. We were kissing. I didn't know exactly how to respond, considering it was my first kiss. His lips were soft, and sweet. I did not know how else to respond. But it came naturally, I was kissing him back, even though I did not want to.

He moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw and finally near my ear. I heard him say something to me. The words I was afraid to hear.

"Let's go upstairs, and see what else you are good at."

* * *

 **Once again, I am sorry if updating is going to be an issue. I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not being able to update. I was at my dad's house, and there is no internet at his house, so no point in taking my laptop. Well here is chapter seven, I hope you like it. PM me if you have any suggestions for further chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Sleepover

* * *

He moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw and finally near my ear. I heard him say something to me. The words I was afraid to hear.

"Let's go upstairs, and see what else you are good at."

* * *

Since the party was now dying down, nobody seemed to mind our disappearance. Jace was leading me to the elevator, almost pushing me, but I still didn't oppose. We were walking into the elevator, I felt his gaze on me. His hand around my waist, as he turned me to face him, then he was pushing me up against the wall of the elevator.

"I have been waiting to do this, since the day I first saw you." His body so close to mine, his lips teasing, luring me in. Once he closed up the space between us, I tried to stop but my body was saying something different. Once the elevator got to my floor, we headed towards my room.

* * *

Getting to the front door, we went in and we just stared at each other. We spent a while staring at each other, until Jace tried to lean in and take many steps further.

"Stop. I am not going to do this," I said, pushing myself away from him.

"How the hell are you rejecting me, I am your husband. You belong to me, don't you get that?"

"You know what, I belong to no one. Not even to you."

He moves closer to me, I ended up against the wall. His hands on either side of me, caging me in. His eyes full of fury, and yet so alluring.

"Remember the deal, you are mine."

I could tell now, that he is drunk.

"You need to stop, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I am saying." Jace said, his eyes slightly closing.

I duck under his arm to move away. He follows me to my bedroom, he lays down on the bed. I head towards the bathroom to change, I look back at him annoyed.

"You may stay here tonight, just tonight. Do you need any clothes?"

"Well I don't know, I thought were going to sleep in our birthday suits," Jace said, with a slight tone of disappointment.

"Well you thought wrong. I would gladly let you go back to your room, but honestly I want to save you from anything idiotic you might do in this state. I will call for some clothes."

* * *

After a maid came with Jace's pajamas and some extra clothes, I went to finally change. Unfortunately, I only had to wear the silky garments my mother bought me. Once I finished changing, I headed towards the room. Jace was laying on the bed shirtless and in a pair of what looked like training pants. I stood leaning on the door frame, distracted by his beauty and his gold perfect body.

I walked in, his drunken gaze met mine.

"Well, are you going to take advantage of the drunk me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just don't have anything else to wear."

He was eyeing me up and down. His eyes stopping to the hem of my silk gown, which was a little higher than mid-thigh.

"What are you staring at?" I say incredulously.

"Apparently, I am staring at you. At first I thought I was staring at an angel." Jace said with a smirk.

"Well thank you. I think? I don't know what you might be thinking, if you think we are going to sleep in the same bed. You can have the couch."

"There is no way that I am going to sleep on that small couch. You can fit there. You sleep there."

"Do I have to remind you whose room this is?" I said.

"Here, let's do this. We will both sleep in the same bed, and I promise I will not try anything. Deal?"

"You swear you won't try anything stupid?"

"I swear."

"Alright. You will stay on that side of the bed" I said pointing to the farthest end of the bed.

"Okay." Jace said sounding defeated.

* * *

I woke up by the feeling of the bed moving. I woke up to find myself holding Jace. My arm around him and his hand holding mine. For some reason, deep inside me I wanted to remain like this forever. I moved back, to get a better look at him. He stirred a bit, but he didn't seem to be awake. I just stare at him, his perfect golden face, his soft lips, and long gold eyelashes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jace said groggily.

I was startled at the fact that he was actually awake and awared that I was staring at him.

"No reason. I was just cherishing this moment where you were not talking."

"Well, we could just not talk and you know do more."

"Not a chance stud."

"Your loss. I am going to take a shower then. If you want to join, you are more than welcome."

He got up, and walked towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, I just lay there on my bed. Until suddenly, I don't know why I got up and headed towards the bathroom and opened the door.

* * *

 **I wonder what happens next? Well I probably will not update as much this week, but I promise I will try. Talk to you guys next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I have not been able to update lately, my internet seems to be going on the fritz. Hopefully, I can fix it soon. For now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight- The Morning After

* * *

I was in front of the bathroom door, my hand on the knob. I turned the knob, and opened the door. I was not sure what I might see, but at that point it did not matter. I set on foot inside the bathroom, until suddenly, reality hit me. I finally realized what I was about to do. All I did after was step back, closed the door and went into the living room.

After a few minutes Jace stepped out of the bathroom. His wet gold hair stuck to his forehead, the top half of his body exposed. The bottom half enveloped in a white towel. Deep down inside me, I was expecting to see something. His body, gold and muscular. His torso, fit and hard. He simply looked like an angel, but I couldn't let him know what I thought.

I stared at him, to what seemed like a pretty long time. Our eyes finally met, he met his gaze with mine.

"Enjoying the show?" Jace said with a smirk.

"Well if it was a show, I would ask for a full refund." Although I like what I am seeing. I can't let him know that. If he knew, he would have a hold on me.

"I am undeniably attractive. Every girl I know says so." Jace was drying his hair with a towel know, I couldn't help but watch. My face expressionless, but still somehow Jace knew that I am enjoying it.

"You were pretty drunk last night. Does your head hurt? I am pretty sure your hangover is sort of strong." I changed the subject as fast as possible, before I can say something without thinking.

"How drunk was I that I ended up sleeping here in your room?" Jace said.

"Well let's just say, that you thought that something was going to happen between us. Before that, you were being very rude. So, I just left. I was heading to the elevator when you caught up to me. Then, you kissed me, and you said 'Let's see what else you are good at,' so you dragged me to the elevator and we ended here in my room. I knew you were drunk and I felt sorry for you, so I called a maid to bring some of clothes and I let you stay here."

"How come we didn't do 'anything', you know fun?"

"You see, that is your problem. You expect for something to happen between us, even when you are drunk. Well, I am not like any of the other girls that you have been with. I am pure, and innocent, so to speak. Even though we are now married, that doesn't mean I am just going to give myself up to you." I said, while I stepped closer to him. I wanted to face him, to show him my anger and seriousness about the matter.

"It isn't that I expect something to happen. I know that you are not like any of the other girls I have been with, you are more difficult than any of the other of girls. Eventually, you will not be able to resist me. Soon enough you will beg me for it." We were now face to face. I had to look up, because I was fairly short without my heels.

I started to back away, once I saw in his eyes the fury that deep down inside me made me tremble. He started to walk towards me, trapping me between his body and the wall. His hands on either side of me caging me in. I can smell his now washed body, I can feel the heat radiating off of him. His face was now close to mine, our noses touching.

"Although my father has demands, I will not touch you like that, until you beg me for it." His face was now just a big smirk. I wanted to bad to just slap him. I knew that if I did, I will suffer for it.

Right when I was about to say something, his mouth crashed into mine. My body already knew the familiarity of him, so even though my mind said no, my body said something different. Our mouths were clashing into each other, his hands around my waist, pushing me into his body. I felt an ache in between my legs, a sensation of wanting. I knew what I wanted at this point, but I did not want to give him the satisfaction that he was right. My hands automatically was tracing the muscles of his stomach, trailing their way to his neck, and ending up in his hair. My fingers now twisting his hair, slightly pulling it. I felt him give a little gasp, he now had me pushed up against the wall. Just how he had me in the elevator, my legs around his waist, his body pressed to mine, our mouths tasting each other. I opened my mouth slightly more giving his tongue entry, his tongue now fighting mine. I knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. I felt one of his hands now trailing its way up my leg, I could still feel the aching between my legs, and I am trying to find relief. His hand now ending up close to where I can feel the aching getting worse. He was close to the aching, until suddenly he just stopped. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. I was shocked that he had stopped, considering I was not telling him to stop. He ended up close to my ear and I heard him say, "I am going to wait until you beg me."

He let me down and snickered at me. I was still shocked and unsettled, because of what we were just doing. I can feel my face flushed and in just utter disbelief. He headed back to the room to change. I stayed in the living room, still in shock and relief that it did not go any further. I know now that, inside me a small piece wanted him, ached for him. But I couldn't let him know that.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, from now on there will be some intense scenes. This is where the rating will change. PM me is you have any suggestions for me, for future chapters. Thank you, I love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well it has been a while, but my internet is up and running. My computer is still kind of iffy, but I am going to get a new one soon. Any way enough of me and on to chapter nine.**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Letting Go

* * *

After this morning's altercation with Jace happened, I tried my hardest to avoid him at all costs. Sadly that was not going how I wanted it to, considering that I had to have dinner with his family. I knew this dinner is going to be difficult to stand to be a part of.

I was picking out my dress, a black and silver one-shoulder evening dress with a slit up to my mid-thigh. I knew this dress will not only hug my slight curves, but it might also finally get Jace to make the first move. Although my mind tells me not to let him get near me, my body just aches for him. I know that my job is only to gather information on Valentine, but who says that I can't have fun along the way. I am Jace Herondale's wife, I do have to play the part in order for me to stay and get what I need.

* * *

Finally finished getting ready, I was headed to the elevator to go to the dining hall. Until someone crashes into me. "Oh crap, I am sorry Miss," says this weird looking boy with black hair and eyes. He is dressed in a silver gray tuxedo. He looks mysterious, dark yet full of light. His smile captivating, and yet terrifying. "No, it is quite alright. At least you did not drop me," I said with a smile.

"I do not believe we have met," he extends his hand, palm face up asking for my hand. "The name is Sebastian Verlac, and who you might be. A woman as beautiful as yourself never goes unnoticed by me." His smile, is just so angelic I can feel it pierce into me.

"Well, thank you. The name is Clary-Clary Fairchild," I say placing my hand on his. He brings it up to his lips and kisses the top of my hand. I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks, as a response to this action.

"Aren't you married to Jace?"

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"We have known each other for years, have fought many battles with him."

"Wow, I did not really think of Jace as a very friendly person," I say with a little laugh.

"He might seem like an asshole at first, but deep down inside he is a very cool guy."

"Very deep down apparently."

Sebastian starts to laugh, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a well-known voice coming from behind me.

"Clary, there you are. I have been wondering where you were. I have been looking for you everywhere-" he was going to keep talking but then he spotted Sebastian holding my hand still. I saw his eyes flicker to mine then to my hand still in Sebastian's grasp. I hastily took my hand out of Sebastian's and turned to Jace.

"Well you found me, I just got caught up."

"I can see that. Sebastian, it has been a while," Jace said with distaste in his voice.

"Yes it has been quite a while hasn't it? I am sorry I couldn't attend the wedding, you know, duty calls." Sebastian stared at Jace, his eyes piercing through him. I could feel the tension between them, but I was not sure why there would be.

"Well I would love to catch up, but I just came to look for my wife." Jace narrowing his eyes to look at mine. I met his gaze with a slight shock, and distaste in them.

"I will talk to you soon then," he said to Jace before turning to me. "I was such a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Fairchild." He once again got my hand and kissed the top.

"Pleasure is all mine, Sebastian."

He turned and walked back down the corridor he was heading to before we crashed into each other. I was still looking in the direction to where he went, then I felt Jace's eyes on me.

"Now I know what took you so long," Jace said to me, while eyeing me up and down my body.

"We were just talking, nothing you need get mad." I met his eyes, once he stopped looking at my body.

"Why was he holding your hand then?" I could see his eyes lighting up in slight anger.

"He was being a gentleman, we were introducing each other and he kissed my hand as a greeting. Seriously, there is nothing to be all fussy about."

"I want you to stay away from him. Understand?"

"Why should I stay away from him? Anyway, you cannot tell me who can talk to, or who to be around. We may be married but, you have no power over me."

"That is where you are wrong, I own you. I have all kinds of power over you, that includes who you talk to and who you are around."

"That is where _you_ are wrong, I am no possession of yours. I am a person. I really do not want to do this right now, we are going to be late to dinner."

"We will discuss this later then." He took my arm in his grasp and began to pull me towards the elevator. I yanked my hand back and just began walking by myself towards the elevator. I can feel the anger that is radiating off of Jace. His eyes on me, piercing through me.

* * *

Once we were in the elevator, I took out my mirror to check my makeup. When I was looking for something else in my bag, I am suddenly being pushed to the wall. I feel Jace's lips on mine, hard yet so soft on mine. He picks me up off the ground, pinning me to the wall of the elevator, wrapping my legs around his waist. Although this was an unexpected action, my body reacted at just the same speed. My lips opening, allowing his tongue entry. I can feel the aching coming back in between my legs. Jace is pressing his body into mine, his hands cupping my bottom. One of his hands now going up my leg, following the opening the slit of my dress provides and starts to close in on the area where I am aching for him. Just as he was nearing that area, I slide a bit down from the wall, feeling his length on my inner thigh. I can feel the same want my body wants as well. He was finally nearing my most private area, that area that wants him. He finally reaches that area and began teasing me. I let out a small gasp once I felt his touch. I can feel him smile against my lips in satisfaction to my reaction.

The elevator stopped suddenly, making Jace to drop me back to the floor. Once that happened, I knew the moment was gone. Our faces were just a couple of centimeters apart, our breath coming out in pants. We were trying to catch our breaths, so no one would know what we were doing. Jace backed away, and his back hit the wall next to me.

"You messed up my makeup for sure," I said annoyed.

"You shouldn't wear that much junk on your face then," he said laughing.

I took out my mirror and began to fix my makeup, when I turned to look at Jace and I began to snicker.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You have a little bit of lipstick on you," I said, pointing to the area where he had it.

Jace began to rub it off, just making it worse.

"Here let me do it, you are only spreading it more," I said while I was getting a napkin from my purse, and began to clean his face.

Our eyes met, I saw the light in his eyes. He seemed mesmerized for some reason. Was it me? Was it what we were doing? I didn't know. I was finishing up cleaning his face, and I just smiled up at him while I was backing away to look at his face. "There, I think that is it."

"Thank you."

I was quite surprised when he said that, I couldn't help but smile. While I was putting the mirror back in my purse, I felt Jace come near me. He then was right in front of my face, our faces inches apart. Our eyes finally met, once he had my attention, he said to me the words that made me smile inside yet terrify me.

"To be continued." Jace said smiling. Before he backed away, he flicked his head back for our noses to graze each other.

When he said those words, I felt my body yell 'yes' but my mind yelling 'no'. At this point, I do not know who to listen to. My mind or my body.

* * *

 **That was a close one. I wonder who Clary is going to listen to, her mind or her body? Anyway, I hope to see you guys soon. PM me if you have any questions, or ideas for me. I love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry if I have not updated recently. I just go back in school, and let's just say the teachers are not as nice this year. Well, since I got a new computer and everything, I had to transfer everything from my other computer to my drive and then download it to my new one. So, now I should be able to update a little bit faster and a little more frequently. I hope you like this next chapter. I would love some more reviews, and a little bit more of ideas. I am sort of lacking inspiration. Enough about me, and on with this story.**

* * *

Chapter Ten- Mind or Body?

Barely being able to control my breathing after my encounter with Jace, we head toward the dining room hall. Once we arrived, the hall was dark and felt cold. Out of instinct, Jace pushed me back with one of his hands and held his arm up behind him, as if to protect me. All I could do, out of pure instinct I'm sure, is to hold on to his dress jacket and follow closely behind. Once we were a couple of feet inside, the lights of the room turned on and everyone from the hotel was there.

"Surprise!"

Although everyone yelled 'surprise', I was not very sure why the surprise was meant for us. Clearly, I was wrong. The surprise wasn't for _us_ ; it was for Jace.

"Happy Birthday, Jace!"

I turned to look at Jace. He turned to me, confusion in his eyes, until suddenly our attention was brought back by a well-known voice.

"Happy Birthday, my son," Valentine said, with a wide smile on his face.

Jace did not look affected by this act by his father. He just stood there looking at him in an angry, yet surprised look.

"You do know it is not my birthday yet, right?" Jace said.

"Yes, I am well aware. The thing is that there is a problem at one of the fronts, and they need more soldiers, and you are one of the best. Since I am sure you will not be here when your birthday arrives, why not celebrate it today," Valentine says, smiling with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

After Jace and Valentine had their little talk/confrontation, Jace just turned to me and held out his hand and led me to the nearest empty table to sit. We sat there for some time until, I could not stand the silence between us and just decided to talk to him.

"You never told me your birthday was coming up," I said with pure sincerity in my voice.

He turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes, then averted his eyes as if he was trying not to look.

"I honestly didn't think you would care," Jace said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. He tried to hide his sadness, but Clary has observed him long enough to know something was up.

"Why would you think that? We are married after all; why wouldn't I care if my husband's birthday was coming up?" I said.

"We don't really get along well, and honestly I just do not see the point in telling you. I am leaving either way; I have to go protect the fronts."

After he told me that, the realization finally came to me. This might be his last birthday party, his last day alive…his last day with me.

* * *

Minutes passed, and sitting down when everyone was dancing, conversing and laughing, was getting boring and tiresome. Instead of leaving, I gathered all of my courage and turned to Jace.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Now?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Yes now. I will tell the musicians to play something slow," I say while I turned and walked towards the conductor. Once I instructed the conductor to play something slower, I walked to Jace and held out my hand invitingly. Jace took my hand, and I led him toward the dancefloor. The musicians began to play a softer, slow melody. Jace place one of his hands on the curve of my back, not too high to look still, but not too low for it to look misleading. I place my hand in his, letting him lead. Slowly, we began to dance to the tempo of the music. Before I knew, Jace was spinning me, dipping me and pulling me close, continuing to dance. We ended up getting so caught up in the moment, we did not notice that before the song ended, everyone formed a circle around us. Once the song was over, everyone began to clap, Jace and I now teared away from our moment.

"You really know how to move," Jace said surprised.

"Well, I was taught the tricks of the trade. Dancing is part of my many tricks," I say with a grin.

"I hope to find out about your other tricks," Jace said smirking. "Thank you for this dance. This might not be the worst birthday after all."

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

After our dance, we finally headed back to our table. Suddenly, Valentine is in the middle of the room, tapping his wine glass with a fork.

"I would like to make a toast, to my brave and amazing son, Jace. The most amazing son, warrior and husband," Valentine preached, smiling looking between both me and Jace.

After Valentine finished his speech, we all raised our glasses and drank in agreement.

Slowly, people began to leave the party and head back to their apartment. It was around 11:23 p.m., and I was dozing off a little. I was partially sleeping, when I felt someone put their hand on my back. I jumped in surprise, and found the person to be Jace.

"Do you want to head up, you must be really tired, since you are basically sleeping here on the table." Jace said smiling.

"Sure, I am pretty tired. Are you going to come with me?" I said.

Jace looked a little surprised and smiled towards the ground before meeting my gaze once again.

"Yeah, sure. I believe my job here is done."

* * *

When we were headed to the exit to go to the elevators, Jace and I were saying goodbye to everyone that was left. Once we reached the elevator, I had no other thought than the sinful things Jace and I were starting to conjure up in the elevator a couple of hours before. I smiled at the thought and felt my blood rush to my cheeks.

"What are you smiling about?" Jace asked me.

"Just having a flashback to a couple of hours ago, about what was going on in this elevator before the party."

Jace did not seem to comprehend at first, until he saw my blushing cheeks, and put the pieces together.

"Well that was one hell of an elevator ride, wasn't it?" he said jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head in agreement. I began to feel a little weird, I am not sure if it was because I am tired, or it was because of something else. The elevator finally reached to a halt on my floor.

* * *

Finally reaching my apartment door, I opened it and entered. I turned around once I was inside, and Jace was still standing outside.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked gesturing him to come in.

"I don't know if I should, I am starting to feel kind of weird." Jace said slightly slurring some of his words.

"Just come in, and sit down and let it pass."

Jace still stood outside for a few more seconds, before he came inside and sat on the couch. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He began to unbutton the top buttons of his dress shirt, letting some of his skin to be exposed. I couldn't help but look.

Suddenly, I walked over to sit next to him. Once again, my mind is telling me to just walk away but it looks like my body took over and began to control this action. I could help but stare at him, his perfect face. Just sitting next to him felt good now. But my body wants more, but do I? Jace seemed to have felt my eyes on him, because he is now looking at me with the same look I was giving him while staring at him, mesmerized.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds, not saying anything, just staring. Out of pure instinct, I bit my lip and broke my gaze and looked down at my hands. Suddenly, I saw Jace's hand reach out and put his fingers under my chin lifting my head up. We looked at each other for a little longer, until I just could not handle it anymore. I just took a deep breath, and wrapped my hands around his neck and I began to kiss him.

He moaned at my sudden action. He stiffened a little, not until I was now sitting on his lap, straddling him. It took a while for him to just finally let it all go, and finally kiss back. His hands were gripping my thighs, his hands working their way up and stopping on my back. Unbeknownst me, my dress was already half way off, as was his dress shirt, which I take full credit for unbuttoning.

Once again the little voice in my head is telling me to stop, but my body is just taking over. For once, this felt right. I do not understand why my mind is urging me to stop, when this feels so good. After Jace finally takes my dress off, he is now in just his dress pants, I finally made my decision.

Screw what my mind says, this might be the last time I might see Jace, might as well enjoy this moment and see where it goes from here.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Do you think Clary is making a mistake? Once again I am very sorry I have not updated in a while. I promise, I will try to update a least twice a week. Most likely going to be Mondays and Fridays. Remember do not forget to give me reviews, it is very much appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or concerns, or most importantly tips, ideas or just want to say 'hi'. I hope to talk to you guys soon. Bye my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! Well I am sort of disappointed that most of my readers don't comment or review. Thank you to those who do. Let's make a deal, shall we? I will set a total of reviews, and the more reviews I receive, the faster I will update. Anyways, let us just go ahead with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Together as One

* * *

Heat is now building up. Jace laying kisses all over my neck, hovering over my most sensitive part of my neck. My dress now being on the ground, Jace now shirtless, this is for sure going to go pretty far. I can now feel the heat from my chest move slowly down in between my legs, slowly turning to an ache. I try to find release, knowing my only release can be given by Jace himself. I know for sure that Jace wants and needs this just as much as I do. I can feel it, just underneath me.

"You taste so good," Jace says to me, now referring to the taste of my mouth in his.

He now began to move his way back to my mouth. I could not hold on to my emotions any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his golden strands of hair. I pulled slightly at his hair, letting out the smallest of gasps, making me smile. I felt him slightly bite my bottom lip, knowing he is asking for entry. Considering it, knowing I am almost past the point of no return, I open my mouth allowing him entry. His tongue now fighting mine for the lead, clearly he was winning by a long shot.

His hands now trailing from my waist, to my butt, to my thighs and back up the same trail. I could still feel the aching that is happening between my legs, finally searching for some pressure, I lower my hips down to where Jace was wanting pressure as well. I let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure, so did he.

Since I was very new at this I was not sure if my instincts just kicked in, because my body automatically started moving on its own. My hips now moving in circles, Jace now breathing into my neck.

"Fucking shit Clary," he said through gasping breaths.

* * *

I might have put up with Jace and his bipolar attitude but now I have no idea was has gotten into me. One moment I was unable to be in the same room with this man, now suddenly I want to sleep with him? No, something is terribly and horribly wrong.

"Jace, hold on. Do you feel like this is weird?" I said, my hand pushing his body slightly away from me, just far enough for us to make eye contact.

"What do you mean? This feels right, this is right."

"I don't know; it doesn't really feel right. I mean, do you really want to do this?" I ask him, my hidden shyness taking over.

"I have been wanting to do this since the very first night I saw you. I want to, I need to do this. I need you."

I never thought I would ever live to hear Jace Herondale say that he needed someone. So far I am glad it is me he needs right now and not some other girl. I am starting to have a different view on Jace, he might have been a douche, but slowly I am breaking down his walls.

"I need you too. I know it may not seem like it, because we both are stubborn, but deep down I know that I need this too."

Jace just stared at me. His gold gaze meeting my green one, my hands still behind his neck and fingers tangled in his hair. I bring my forehead closer to his and now are connected. I then meet his lips with mine, kissing once again. Only now, this kiss was now full of truth, want and need.

Jace breaks our heated kiss, holding me away from him, just far enough to see me almost completely exposed. His eyes meet mine, now he just had a look in his eyes I never thought I would see any man see me with. Lust.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? After this, I will not be able to stop." Jace said to me, asking me if it was okay with me, instead of remembering that he would never do this with me unless I begged for it. Technically I was, but so was he. It was mutual.

"I'm sure. I'm ready." I said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay." Was all he said.

Not only were we together in marriage, but now we are going to be together as one emotionally and physically.

* * *

 **Sorry little cliffhanger. The next chapter will most likely still be about this, so some partial lemons. There was not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, just getting into detail about was is going to happen. Anyways, sorry this was such a short chapter. As I am sure I have said before, I am now in school and homework, I have plenty. I hope to see some reviews. If I receive at least 10 reviews, I will post as soon as possible. If I don't, I will post until Friday. Thank you, can't wait to read some reviews. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi! This is the new chapter, obviously, there is some very exciting new that I will announce at the bottom of the chapter. I decided to write this chapter in Jace's POV, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Disagreeing to the Agreeable

* * *

 **Jace's POV:**

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" I asked Clary, knowing she is still nervous about this but in the heat of the moment, we didn't really care. Reassuring her there is no going back from this, "After this, I will not be able to stop."

I might not act like I actually care about this girl, but deep down I understand what she must be going through. In a way, I see part of myself in her. I knew from the beginning she was what I wanted in my life. Not particularly now, but maybe in the future. Now, since she was basically forced upon me by my father, I might as well go with it.

"I'm sure. I'm ready," was all she said.

"Okay."

We looked at each other for a few more seconds, my golden eyes taking her nearly exposed body. I began to move my head toward, our lips only centimeters apart, I finally close the gap. Our lips meeting, biting her lip, our tongues fighting for dominance. This is all it took for me to know that this arranged marriage might work.

Our bodies fit perfectly together, moving in sync, her hips maneuvering themselves on top of me. How am I still wearing pants? How isn't she on the bed, teasing me to go over to her? How are we going to do this? Why now? These questions, are now messing up with my mind. Suddenly, it hit me. If we were at each other's throats the other day, why are we now going to get physical with each other? I answered my own question. This wouldn't have happened if my father didn't have something to do with it.

Her body is still moving over mine, rubbing over my wanting of her. I want her so badly, but not like this, not while someone intentionally caused this to happen.

I break our kiss, not only to stop before it got even more physical, but to also catch my breath.

"Wait, Clary. Wait," I managed to say in between my pants for oxygen.

She looked at me incredulously, "What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

I was surprised for her worrying that she did something wrong, when she is just perfect.

"No, I just can't. I think I should leave, I will see you when I come back in a couple of days." I lifted her nearly naked body off of me, my hands on her waist, placing her on the couch. It hurt me physically just to do that. God, did I want her bad. I just can't do it, not now. I picked up my shirt from the ground and put it on as Clary was just sitting on the couch looking at me doing it, while looking somewhat disappointed. I couldn't stand to look at her, that angelic face would just reel me back in to the same place I was just a couple of seconds ago, in a world full of her and pure ecstasy.

I am heading toward the front door, I opened the door and dared myself to look back at her. I turned and saw her watch me go, still gazing at me, I painfully stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

Now it was time for me to confront my father about this stunt he just pulled. I know, Clary might not remember much tomorrow but still there is a chance she might.

Clary didn't seem to be very affected by the thing my father gave us, she still questioned our actions but still admitted that she wanted me. She wanted _me_. I know it is technically her job, but she has never been so upfront to me about…anything really. This sort of gave me hope for the future.

Although I may have hope, I never said I was going to make it easy for her. I am still going to wait for her to beg for me, for my body, my love. Wait, did I just say love? Why did I, we don't even like each other. Yeah, we are physically attracted to one another, but I mean not emotionally.

My thoughts were cut off once I got to the front of my father's office door. I knock, "Come in," I partially hear from the other side of the door. I open the door to see him sitting at his desk, writing in what seems like a journal. What could he possibly be writing? How he drugged my wife and I, just to have sex?

"What is your problem!?" I spat.

"What are you doing here? I saw you leave with your wife."

"Well that is what you wanted, didn't you?"

"I do not know what you mean?" he says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't even think about acting like you don't know what I am referring to. You drugged me and Clary, just so we can have sex. And for what? Why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Oh, about that. I had to push a little, Jonathan, as far as I know, you and your wife have not been intimate yet."

"How do you know that?"

"That is a completely different subject, but all you need to know is that you need to produce and heir."

"Is that all you care about? Me producing an heir?"

"All I have to say is that if you do not do it soon, something might happen to someone very close to you. You need to produce an heir, and soon. Or else."

That was all he said, until finally he sent me out of his office to my apartment. So many questions were raving in my mind. Why does he want an heir so bad? Who is he going to hurt? Why would he hurt them?

* * *

 **Well this is now starting to get pretty intense. I have a very important announcement. The writer from the fanfiction story, "Clarissa Is A Punk," reppinda5o3 and I will be collaborating on this story. She will be writing the lemons that are sure to come soon. I recommend you read her story, to get a taste of what is to come. Anyways, thank you to the people who posted reviews. I am still keeping my word about my updates, even though I will have to sleep until midnight, you guys are just as important to me. My deal with you guys is still going on, only with some alterations. If I receive 15 reviews before Sunday, I will upload on Sunday and Monday. Let the reviews begin. Love you guys.**


	13. Please Read

**Sorry my lovely readers that I have not updated in quite a while. I recently started school once again and well, let' s just say that the teachers have not been kind to us when it comes to homework. So, my updating will therefore be messed up a little. I am trying to find time and type up as many chapters as I can. I promise that I will update as soon as I find time.**

 **Since I do not have so much time on my hands, I am trying to speed up the story a bit. I know that is very disappointing, considering that most of you love the tension there is between Clary and Jace. For that I am deeply sorry. I still want to thank reppinda5o3, for being patient with me, and for agreeing to work with me on this story. Once again, thank you so much.**

 **I promise to update soon my lovelies.**

 **-shadowhunter.777 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I have not been able to write as much as I had planned to. I recently started school, if you did not know, and the teachers are not being easy about homework. Anyway, I will try to update when I can. This chapter, is going to take us back 17 years, when Jocelyn barely met Valentine, and in later chapters, is going to lead up to the events that are occurring now.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen- On the Verge to Destruction**

* * *

 **Jocelyn's POV**

 **17 years ago…**

Looking at myself in the full length mirror, I see that I look beautiful in my new dress. I know that people might take my job, as disgusting. I am not doing this just to find a reason to marry a Shadowhunter, and live a luxurious life. I am doing this, to help my family and to give them the best life I can offer. I know that I have to go to the Traveler and meet a man named Valentine Morgenstern. All I know of him so far, is that he is a very famous and talented Shadowhunter. I know I should not hope for anything to go any further than companionship, but what can I say, I would do anything for my family.

* * *

Arriving to the Traveler, I go up to the front desk and then I am escorted to the dining hall of the hotel. I try not to get distracted by all of the luxury around me, leading up to the point where the desk clerk had to interrupt my reverie. I am seated at a table near the window-like wall, to wait for Valentine.

Moments pass and I couldn't help but jitter around in my seat, not knowing who I will be a companion for tonight. I turn my head to look back at the city lights, when I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Miss Fairchild?" I hear a manly, yet sexy voice behind me.

I turn my head, and I catch the eye of a gorgeous man with silver hair and black eyes. I have to say, this man was captivating but still had this sort of mean demeanor in him. I stand up, look at him and still trying to find my voice, I finally utter a few words.

"Y-yes, you must be Mr. Morgenstern," I say while holding out my hand for him to take as a greeting.

"Please, call me Val," he said, taking my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and chastely kissed my hand.

* * *

Hours have passed by so fast, I did not even realize how late it was until finally I realized we were the only ones left in the dining hall. I am having such a marvelous time; I honestly do not want it to end.

"So, what made you enter into this profession?" Valentine asked with only curiosity in his voice.

"I am only doing this to help my family have the best life that I can give them," I respond in complete honesty.

He nods, looking at me as if he is mesmerized. I turn to look at him, and grin. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you just are not what I expected." Valentine answered back, still looking at me.

"You are not what I expected either," I said looking deep into his dark eyes, pretty sure I eventually got lost in the depths of their darkness.

"What, you didn't expect smart, handsome and amazing?" He said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"No, I expected a dim-witted, horrible and goblin-like man," I replied with a giggle.

"Well, I guess today was your lucky day."

"I guess so," I said with a small grin on my face.

* * *

We spent a couple more minutes talking, until finally we both became extremely exhausted from not sleeping. It started to rain, to a point where the roads flooded. Deep within my thoughts, I know what this meant. This meant, I had to spend the night.

Valentine looking out to the city saw the flood out on the streets. He also knew what this meant, which I saw from the corner of my made him smile.

"Looks like the roads are flooded," he said pointing down to the street.

"Yes, what should I do? How am I to get home?" I ask incredulously.

"You can always stay in my apartment." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, while he stared down at the ground and his other hand in his pocket.

"I think that is the best idea so far." I say.

"Very well then, let us go."

Valentine taking my hand and leading the way to the elevator, his walk maybe being a little too fast for what I am used to walking.

* * *

Once in the elevator, he lets go of my hand and pushes the button of the floor he lives on.

I can feel his eyes on me, while I watch the floor being counted up. Finally, I could not stand the silence any longer, turning towards him-my mouth slightly open ready to say something. Suddenly, I feel his warm hands on my face and his lips on mine. On instinct, I reacted in the same way. Except, my hands found their way to the back of his neck and his hands found their way to my waist.

Our mouths still making contact with each other, we never realized until maybe when we stopped for a breath of air, that we were finally on the same floor he lives on. Taking my hand once again, we practically jog to his apartment and he fumbles with his room key, trying to open the door to proceed our kissing session.

* * *

Once inside, our mouths found each other again. His hands sliding up and down, from my shoulders to my waist.

"I think we should stop," Valentine said, pained as if he did not want to do so.

"That is probably a good idea," I replied, trying to catch my breath once again.

We looked at each other for maybe a few more seconds until I turned to take off my shoes, when I thought I heard him say "Damn it."

Being spun around, my face being held between his palms, his lips devouring mine and I am just lost in sweet bliss. Although, in that sweet bliss, I can feel darkness lurking underneath.

What is it about him? Why is he making me feel this way?

These are the questions I keep asking myself, while his lips are crashing with mine; in perfect synchronization and fit.

One question still remained in my mind, where will this lead me?

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is the first flashback of Jocelyn, and the reason why she is now doing what she is doing. Anyway, go ahead and review, PM me if you would like to give me any ideas. All ideas are welcome. As I said before, I am going to try to speed up the story a bit, but not too much. Alright my lovelies, I will see you guys soon. Please read and review, your reviews help me model my upcoming chapters, and if I do receive some ideas for upcoming chapters, I will put them in the story and there will be shout outs of course. See you soon, and go ahead and review or PM me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I have been trying to write as much as I could, but I have been having writer's block for the past couple of weeks. Not only because of my issues at school, but because of the problems that I have here as well. I understand if this story is receiving some hate, but I can help clear that up if you guys PM me. If not, I usually do not tend to receive any notifications for the comments that you guys put. Anyway, I hope you guys will understand my story and why I am writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen- The Beginning of the End**

* * *

 **Jocelyn's POV**

 **17 years ago…**

It has been a couple of weeks since my last "encounter" with Valentine. I never thought I would meet someone as amazing and handsome as him. Every time I feel that I miss him, my mind just flashes back to that one amazing night.

 _We just spent the past ten minutes kissing. I know nothing ever in my life has felt as amazing and right in my life. I can feel his muscular arms wrapped around my waist, my body colliding with his. His lips crashing with mine, our tongues fighting for dominance in this kiss. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but my body is saying something else. I barely met this young man, and he has bewitched me completely. Not knowing how, but he has._

 _I have my hands in his pale silver-white hair, slightly pulling it-receiving a groan from him as a response. His hands sliding up and down the sides of my body, as if he is asking for permission to let him in. My body reacting before my brain can process, presses against his body in acceptance._

 _He picks me up, I automatically wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to his bedroom. I know that if I do not stop this now, there is no going back. At that moment, I honestly did not care. I just knew that I needed this man with me, inside me._

 _He puts me down on the bed and we stop kissing for the sole purpose of removing our clothes. Once I have taken off my dress, I lay back down on the bed, now ready to take this further. I look at him, he is staring in awe, and I just feel my face heating up. I just then realize he is also without clothing, and I could not help but stare. He is gorgeous, radiant and just plain sexy._

 _Finally breaking me out of my reverie, he kisses me as if this was the last time we were to see each other._

 _At last, one thing led to another, and I woke up wrapped up in the bed sheets-with no Valentine by my side. I couldn't help but smile about the night before, and finally dress and take my leave. Not without leaving a note, 'Last night was amazing. Sorry to leave so abruptly, but I had to be home yesterday. I hope to hear from you soon. With love, Jocelyn.'_

* * *

So far, I have not heard from him. I have been worrying if maybe I have done something wrong.

It has been around a month since I last have seen or heard from Valentine. I was walking around the town square with my beloved childhood friend Luke, when I heard a group of ladies say, "Have you not heard the news? Valentine Morgenstern has finally chosen a girl to wed and be his wife."

At that moment, I could not help and smile and look down to my hands. Noticing my smile, Luke turns to me, "What are you smiling about Jocie?" Jocie being a nickname he acquired for me since we were children.

I turn to him, my smile not wavering, "Nothing Luke, nothing at all."

We head back to my house, and waiting for me at the doorway, was my mother. She did not look too happy, she looked disappointed. I couldn't help, but look at her and raising my eyebrow in question.

Once I arrived at the doorway, in front of my mother, I bid Luke a goodbye and turned to my mother.

"What is the matter mother," I inquire.

"There has been news going around, coming from the Traveler," she looked at me nervously, as if questioning if she should tell me what she had to say.

"Yes, I heard that at last Mr. Morgenstern has chosen a wife." I couldn't help but smile proudly when saying this to my mother.

As if knowing what I was thinking, my mother holds her hand out to me, and looked at me with a little bit of sadness.

"I am so sorry sweetheart, but he has chosen to marry Celine Montclaire."

My smile disappeared once I have heard this. My mind going fuzzy, my vision blurred, suddenly all I see is blackness. I can hear my mother yelling my name, but I couldn't open my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, my mother on my right and Luke was across the room, sleeping in a chair.

I stir a little, my brain pulsing, and all of a sudden I got the sudden urge of throwing up. I reached for my waste basket, and felt my body convulse after every release. Doing this, my mother woke up and turned, kneeling and holding my hair back. Still relieving my body of the bile, I felt a warm hand caress my back, automatically knowing it was Luke.

After I finally finished convulsing out my bile, I went to the bathroom to take a shower, until suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. Looking inside my drawer, I see my tampons. I count to myself in my mind, realization sinking in. I look at myself in the mirror, lift up my shirt and finally realize, my lower abdomen slightly larger than it was a month before.

I leave the bathroom, my mother still in my room, I turn to her with tear-filled eyes.

"Mom, I missed my period," I tell her, with a quiver in my voice.

"It must be one of those irregular months, don't worry about it. It will be back next month."

"No mom! I mean I _missed_ my period," I tell her.

Staring at me in confusion, until her facial expression changed completely when she finally understood what I was trying to tell her.

"You can't be…you haven't…what…is it Luke's?" she asks me concerned.

"No mom, the baby is not Luke's," I answer honestly.

"Who's child is it?" she asks me nervously.

"It is Valentine's child," I tell her looking at my slightly protruding stomach.

 **Well, what do you guys think so far? Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I know it is pretty dull, but I promise it will get better and in sync with the present situations. Anyway, PM me if you have any ideas for me. If I receive at least 10 reviews, I will update again this week. Hope to hear from you guys soon, bye my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- The Truth Unveiled

 **Jocelyn's POV**

 **17 years ago…**

 _How am I going to tell him? How will that make me look?_

These were the thoughts going through my head once I found out I was expecting Valentine's child.

He is to be wed to Celine Montclaire in the span of five short days.

"What should I do, Luke?" I couldn't help but have my best friend there with me, especially now.

"You could tell him the truth, Jocie. Or…and I am just giving ideas here, you can marry me and have the child under my name." Luke said this with determination and he was so sure of himself.

"Luke, wh-why?"

"Jocie, I have always loved you and I will always be here for you no matter what. Please let me be here for you and for your child."

I know that this decision will not only brighten the situation of my pregnancy, but I know that having Luke in my life will not be a decision that I will regret ever.

"Yes."

 **Present Day**

I am sitting on my couch thinking of past events that have led up to now. I have sent my daughter to the last place that I thought I could send her. I sent her to her father. I sent her to her doom if she wasn't careful.

"What am I to do now, Luke?" I ask at a picture of my dead husband.

It has been seven years since he has passed. He was the best husband and father, even though he was not Clary's biological father, he was always there for the both of us.

Luke's death was declared a work accident, but I always felt that it wasn't. I knew something was going on, but I never found out what.

While I was searching for answers, I uncovered many secrets that I did not believe I would be a reality.

I knew that once I uncovered those secrets I had to send someone I trusted to the Traveler to finally bring all the chaos and secrets into the light.

I know that if the secrets are revealed many lives would be at stake, including my daughter's, but it must be done. For the greater good.

I know that Valentine has been keeping up with my life, after all, he was the love of my life. I just hope that he does not find out that Clary is his daughter, and least of all that she married the son of his wife, which coincidentally I know…is not his son.

 **Authors Note: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for this extended hiatus. I am finally on vacation and have more time to write. I have had a serious case of writers' block, so I am in desperate need of inspiration and ideas. Feel free to PM me any ideas or inspiration to help me write. I know this chapter is short, but I out of ideas. HELP! I want to make a quick shout out to my good friend Mina Lisly for helping me come back to writing. She helped me get out of my funk and pushed me to write. I love you so much, Mina! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- What Is Love**

 **Clary's POV**

Last night was a complete blur. All I remember was going to the party, and having only one drink…wait, the drink. Everything became very spotty after that drink.

 _What did I do? What did we do? Where is Jace?_

Instead of thinking about the spotty memory that I have, I can only think about where Jace is.

I go ahead and take a shower, after getting dressed and ready to leave my room I hear a knock at the door. As I open the door, Mr. York greets me.

"Good morning, Miss. Herondale. I was told by Mr. Herondale to give you this letter after midday," he says as he hands me a letter.

"Thank you very much, Mr. York," I respond, giving him a warm smile.

"I do have news. I will be taking my leave, and I will be replaced by a very good friend of mine. His name is Simon, or Mr. Lewis."

I was surprised that he was leaving, he has become a very trusted friend. I will miss him, but it is for the best.

"When will he begin?"

"He already started his shift. I just felt that I would say goodbye to my favorite tenant first," he says to me smiling.

I giggle at his reveal, and I went to give him a hug.

"Thank you very much, Mr. York," I say to him during our embrace.

"Take care of yourself, Clary," he said one last time.

"You too," I responded as he left.

Turning back to my room, I close the door while looking down at a letter from Jace. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his penmanship was. I finally opened the letter, and began to read it, tears filled my eyes…

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I know that you don't tolerate me. I don't tolerate you at times either, but that is what marriage is. I know we have never really gotten along, but I do care for you. I have left for battle at the wall. I don't know if I will make it back, things are very hectic over here. I just wanted to let you know that you have a place in my heart. Although I know that I don't have a place in yours. I hope I do come back to you, for you have my heart and my life. I hope to see you soon, but if I don't make it I just wanted you to know this before I died._

 _With love,_

 _Jace Herondale_

He has me in his heart. This revelation brought a smile to my face, and tears in my eyes. I am now starting to realize that this arrogant, self-centered, stubborn, exaggeratingly attractive man is squeezing his way into my heart.

As I hold the letter to my chest, I look out the window in the direction of the wall and talk as if Jace can hear me, "Please come back to me, please."

 **Author's Note: I knew I had to update another chapter. It is the least I can do after the extended hiatus. I hope you guys love this chapter. I am going to be fast-paced about this story, but I will not rush too much. Read and review, please. Your opinions matter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** **I come back with another update. Please review, I am not feeling any love. Your thoughts and comments matter to me. Here is a wager, if I receive 4 reviews I will update again tomorrow.**

 **Chapter Seventeen- Letters from the Lost**

 **Jace's POV**

I never thought that leaving Clary would be difficult. I am missing her already, her feistiness, her beautiful eyes, her body…okay, I need to calm down. It has only been four hours since I had last seen her. I couldn't just leave her like that, knowing that there is a chance that I might die at the wall. Before I left, and after having a very heated discussion with my father, I wrote her a letter telling her what I felt. I knew it was a very girly thing to do, but I could just leave her like that.

Demons were starting to get close, the battle will be hectic. I just pray to the Angel, to keep Clary safe, to help me stay alive so I can return home to her.

The alarm sounded, they are here.

As I gather my weapons, I can see from my peripheral that Sebastian is also suiting up. Sebastian has been a trusted friend of mine, an ally. We were trained together as children, we were like twins, but we weren't as close as I was with Alec Lightwood. Alec was my brother when in battle, we were one and the same.

Once we were on the other side of the wall, demons were everywhere. I just pray that I will make it home to Clary.

Slicing here and cutting there, I was fighting alongside Alec and were winning this fight. Demons were starting to gather around us, but together we were unstoppable. We had sent almost all of them back to their realm when suddenly one jumped me from behind…I never saw it coming.

The last thing I saw was Alec banishing the demon with his blade, and he came rushing towards me. I felt him grab me and dragging me back inside the camp that is inside the wall.

I closed my eyes and all I can see is Clary. _My_ Clary.

I was slipping, but I felt the stinging pain of the stele on my skin. It wasn't enough…I need much more than _iratzes_ to heal my wound.

Lastly, I fell unconscious.

 **Clary's POV**

Along with the letter Jace left me, a box arrived the day after. I was shocked at the contents inside. I opened the box to find items that I haven't touched in years. They were many different art supplies.

At the very bottom of the box was a note, and it only made me smile more.

 _Clary,_

 _Here are a few supplies that I knew you would admire. Don't ask yourself how I knew you were an artist one way or another. I just knew. I knew those hands had to have been the creators of different pieces of art because of the dexterity your hands have, and because I have seen some sketches you have done on some sheets of paper around the house. I expect to have a piece done by the time I get back- if I do make it back that is- so we can frame it and hang it up in our home. I pray to the Angel that I will make it back home to you. I hope you pray for the same._

 _Your Husband,_

 _Jace_

The note made me feel many different emotions towards him. I felt hope, sadness, and love. Is it possible that I am falling for Jace Herondale, the man I was forced to marry for a reason I still am not aware of?

Gathering the art supplies and moving them to the spare room, I suddenly get a pain in my abdomen. I bend over in pain, dropping the art supplies all over the floor. I am clutching my stomach, the burning sensation not wavering.

This is the same pain I felt when my stepdad Luke died…wait, it can't be.

Once the pain became bearable, I jumped towards the phone and called the dispatch center of the wall. My heart was beating at what felt like a million beats per minute while the ringing continued.

"Hello?" I heard coming from the other end.

"Y-yes, may I please speak to J-jace Herondale? I-it is urgent," I wavered.

"Let me transfer you."

As I heard the fining ringing once again, the pit in my stomach became even more hollow.

"Hello, this is Hodge Starkweather speaking, who is this?"

I was still having a bad feeling, but I hope that I made a mistake.

"May I p-please speak to Jace H-herondale?" I responded.

"What is this concerning?" he asked.

"This is his wife," I stated.

"I'm very sorry, it seems that Jace has been injured very badly during battle. He is currently in the infirmary, unconscious. He will be transferred to the intensive care hospital at the Traveler in a couple of days."

My eyes began to tear up, no longer happy tears but tears of despair. He's still alive, but he is dying.

I remained quiet, not knowing how to respond to this heartbreaking news.

"Mrs. Herondale, if you don't mind, we are in a battle here, we need to work." Starkweather was obviously annoyed, but he didn't understand what this meant for her.

"Y-yes, th-thank you," I said, trying to hold my sobs back.

Once I heard the receiver click, I dropped the phone and everything went black.

The last thing I felt was the impact I made with the ground.

 **Author's Note: Well this took a very dark turn…I'm sorry. So, apparently, Clary can feel when someone she cares for is in a life or death stage. Will Jace wake up? Will Clary be okay? They both finally realized they have feelings for one another, but neither of them knows. Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Beautiful Mess**

 **Jace's POV**

"Come on, babe!" Someone yells behind me, the voice recognizable.

I turn and I couldn't believe my eyes. I see Clary in all her beautiful glory, she is smiling and waving me over.

"Can you hurry up? We have to pick up the kids," she says to me smiling, and holding out her hand, waiting for me to grab hers.

"The kids?" I question.

"Yes, the kids. _Our_ kids, Callie, Max and Alex." She looks at me as if I have three heads.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," I look at her, rubbing my neck and looking at her under my lashes.

"That is hard to believe. You were the one that was so eager on having a baby. You were all like ' _practice makes perfect_ ', and you kept going at it until it happened. Let me rephrase that, you kept going at it until I had the kids. So, can we please hurry up and pick up the kids already?" She replies, slightly irritated and in a hurry.

"Of course," I approach her, taking her hand and she intertwines our fingers. I look up at her in amazement. "I love you, you know that?" I ask her, waiting for her response.

"How can you not? I'm irresistible," she giggles, turning to me, putting her other hand on my chest. "I'm just joking. I love you too, my amazingly stubborn man," she replies, bringing my face closer to hers for a kiss.

Suddenly, darkness. Pure darkness. I feel my body being lifted, but I feel…light? This feeling of relief can only mean one thing, I'm dying.

How can I leave her this way? What will become of her? These questions are the first ones on my mind. I couldn't help but think of Clary, and the future I could've had with her.

Once I was welcoming the featherlike weight, I heard the heavenly voice of hers once again.

 _I love you. Don't leave me. I need you. Our life is not done yet. Don't you dare leave me like this._

I hear her voice, but I can't see her. I can't feel her. Where can she be? There is no way she can be here at the wall.

This all must be in my head, this is how I will die, Clary happily married with me and we have kids, telling me she loves me. This is how it ends for me.

 **Clary's POV**

I need to see him, but I know there is no way for me to see him. All I can manage is to think of him, and a life we could have had. The kids we could've had.

Suddenly a vision pops in my head, a vision of me waiting for someone. I can tell who it is by the color of their hair, I know it is Jace. My heart squeezes a bit at the sight of him. His hair disheveled and his appearance is just beautiful, just like him.

I have had visions like this when I was younger, but there was always another kid in my visions. A blonde kid, who was not only self-assured but very sweet. I remember that the visions used to happen when I was feeling sad and alone. Somehow, I know that these visions are not a coincidence, in a way I was connected to that blonde boy. My question is, why am I now seeing Jace and why does it seem so real?

I took advantage of this vision and talked to man that I am now married to, the man that I feel some kind of emotion towards.

When I have these visions, my body takes over and it is stuck in another time.

"Come on babe!" I yell at Jace from behind.

I see him turn towards me, and look at me with loving eyes. I am smiling and waving him over, but he keeps staring.

"Can you hurry up? We have to pick up the kids," I say to him, smiling and holding my hand out, waiting for him to take my hand.

He looks at me in question, "The kids?"

"Yes, the kids. _Our_ kids, Callie, Max and Alex." I look at him in weird shock, not believing that he forgot about his kids.

He looks down towards his feet, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me from under his long, gold lashes, "Oh, yes, I forgot."

I was surprised and slightly irritated, "That is hard to believe. You were the one that was so eager on having a baby. You were all like ' _practice makes perfect_ ', and you kept going at it until it happened. Let me rephrase that, you kept going at it until I had the kids. So, can we please hurry up and pick up the kids already?"

He comes towards, taking my hand and I wrap my fingers around his, "Of course." He looks down at me in utter amazement, "I love you, you know that?"

Does he even have to ask this silly question?

He looks at me, waiting for my answer.

I deciding to joke with him a little, "How can you not? I'm irresistible." I giggle and raise my hand on his chest. "I'm just joking. I love you too, my amazingly stubborn man," I reply, bringing his face closer to mine, ready to press my lips to his.

Our lips were just a breath away, when suddenly the vision was gone. Jace was gone and that vision was the only thing keeping close to him at this time.

I found myself lying on the floor, catching my breath, thinking of Jace and hoping he is still alive.

 **Two Days After**

I still couldn't get the feeling of emptiness in my stomach. The emptiness that can only be filled by Jace.

It has been two days since I received news that Jace was injured during battle. The wall was supposed to have brought him to the Traveler's hospital, but his transfer was delayed because the wall was breached. Luckily, the other Shadowhunters arrived on time to kill the rest of the demons. Now it is just a waiting game for me.

I began to take a seat on my stool, ready to paint and take my mind off of the situation, when I hear an insistent knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yell. I walk towards the door, the knock still going. I open the door and I find Simon, Mr. York's replacement, at the door. "What is going on?" I ask him.

He seems wild-eyed and out of breath, "Jace is here, and he is asking for you."


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry for this late update, I just was not feeling any inspiration. That, and, I have been pretty much catching up on all my favorite stories that have currently been updated. I have to make a quick shoutout to Mina Lisly and her story** _ **Road Trippin', or How A New Life Begins And Flows 1-2**_ **. That story is pure genius, and honestly, has made me cry a few times. I am planning to update, either, later today or later this week. Please read and review! Your reviews are what gives me inspiration and make me write this story faster. I am also planning to write another story, but the idea is still in the works. I am looking for writers who are willing to collaborate. Please PM me if you are interested.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter nineteen!**

 **Chapter Nineteen- The Other Side**

 **Clary's POV**

He's finally here. Why do I have this feeling in my gut? Why do I care so much? He is the enemy…isn't he?

I still can't get rid of the feeling I felt when I found out he was injured. This aching, burning feeling I felt- and still feel- in my being is the same pain I experienced when Luke died.

I am rushing through the halls of the hotel, nudging people out of my way, apologizing profusely for my clumsiness. I had many different thoughts circling my mind, my apparent "visions", somehow knowing that Jace was injured, and knowing that Jace was injured.

All of it must be connected somehow, but I am not sure how.

Somehow, these "visions" I have had since childhood, the ones that are, in one way or another, connected with the blonde boy- and now Jace- must mean something, but what?

I will have to talk to my mother about it the next time I see her. Right now, I must see Jace. His golden-blonde hair, his impossibly gold eyes, his devilish smirk, everything.

* * *

I am finally approaching the infirmary, just a couple more steps and I will finally be able to see him.

I turn towards the Nurse's Station and begin to talk to a nurse with strikingly tawny brown eyes, curly brown hair, and sun-kissed skin. Her nametag read the name, Maia.

"Hi, I am here to see Jace Herondale," I tell her, apparent nervousness oozing out of my words.

"You must be Mrs. Herondale. He has been very adamant on speaking to you. He hasn't stopped calling for you since he arrived," she replies, a tinge of sadness and pity in her eyes.

My breath caught at the thought of Jace asking for me, instead of asking for Isabelle or even Alec.

"Y-yes, that's me," worry noticeable in my tone.

"He's in room 7, just two doors down the hallway to your right," she tells me, handing me a tag of some sort.

The tag had Jace's room number and my name on it. I guess this was a way for people to know the difference between family and patients.

I make my way towards his room, counting down each room number.

 _Room 9, 8, and now lastly, 7…_

As I put my hand on the door handle, ready to turn it, a nurse pushes out the door.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I was just on my way out, Ms…?"

"I'm Jace's wife. This is his room, right?"

She turns to my tag as if validating if I was who I really said I was. She apologizes once more and bids me to enter the room.

I stay at the doorway, looking at what just seems to be the outline of his feet under the hospital blanket. The curtain was obscuring my view of the rest of him.

He's alive, he's here, he's yours…wait what?

I pushed those thoughts away and made my way inside of his room.

I turned and gasped at the sight right in front of me.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I am still not able to take my mind off that dream I had before I blacked out. Clary having my children, saying she loves me…it was just too good to be true.

She doesn't love me, she doesn't want me the same way I do.

I turn towards the nurse, she seems to be too focused on the injury to my abdomen. I automatically knew what she was thinking about. Her biting her lip, her pupils dilated, and the slight blush on her cheeks made it obvious.

"Can someone please call my wife," I tell her, my voice sounding groggy and strained.

Still peering down at my abdomen, she finally gets cut out of whatever her thoughts were taking her and looks up at me.

"O-oh, y-yes, o-of course," she responds, covering my stomach with the hospital blanket and turning towards the door. Before she gets to the door, she turns back to me. "Considering your wounds and their extensive damage, you will have to stay here for 3 more days for your _iratze_ application sessions. It won't be as bad as you think, you just have to take it easy and no strenuous activity."

I could've sworn that when she said, 'strenuous activity' she meant to put a hidden meaning behind it. Either way, she wouldn't have to worry about any of that happening at all. There was no way Clary would want me. Yes, we're married but I would never force her to do something she didn't want to do. I'm not that kind of man. I want her to tell me she wants me, completely. I want her to beg me to have her. I just want _her_.

I am completely, and irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

On her way out, the nurse pulls the curtain near the bed halfway closed. I hear her open the door and then a sudden thud resounded about the room. I rolled my eyes, thinking she probably dropped something on her way out.

Just then, I heard the voice I have been yearning to hear for the past couple of days.

"I'm Jace's wife. This is his room, right?" she asks, and receiving no response in return.

I can hear her steps coming closer, and I can't avoid the tightening in my chest as I know she is near.

I finally see her fiery hair, as she made her way around the half-pulled curtain. She turned towards me and gasped.

Her eyes were looking up and down my body, her eyes wild at first and now they are slowly starting to harbor tears.

My breath caught at the sight of the salty water welling up in her eyes. I tried to sit up, but my arm gave under the weight. Just as I was about to land in an awkward position, I felt warm, slightly calloused hands catch me.

I look up, and I couldn't help but get lost in the emerald pools that were her eyes.

Once she helped me get comfortable on the bed, she sat down next to me on the bed and just looked at me.

I couldn't help but ask, "Do I have something on my face?"

She smiled down at me, bringing her hand to my forehead to move some unruly curls.

"No. I am just relieved that you are okay," Clary finally releases a breath, which she seemed to have been holding.

"Oh." I had no idea how to respond to her confession. I looked at her, and her expression changed from worry to relief, to what now looked like…anger?

She slid her hand into mine, and, unexpectedly, she hit my arm.

I couldn't help the wince that escaped my mouth.

"What was that for?" I asked, looking at her wild-eyed.

"That is for scaring me close to death! I thought you were gone. I thought…I thought you left me!" Her eyes began to let loose some of her unshed tears, and as soon as she realized what she said she turned to me.

I couldn't help but look at her, eyes open wide in surprise and love.

I bring my hand, the one that she is not holding, up towards her face, and with the pad of my thumb, I wipe away her unruly tears.

She closes her eyes at the sensation, and quietly she said once again, "I thought you left me."

I never thought I would ever see this beautiful girl this vulnerable, this emotional. The thought of me leaving her, hit me like a ton of bricks. Right at that moment, I knew that I never wanted to leave this girl.

Still wiping away her tears, I pull her in closer, our foreheads touching…my eyes and hers close at the feeling of our lips just being a breath away from each other.

"I will never leave you. I love you too much to leave you." I pull back slightly, opening my eyes to finally find hers.

Suddenly, all the feelings were gone in an instant. Now all I felt was her mouth hard on mine, her lips urgent on mine.

I had no idea how to respond to this, but my body knew exactly what to do.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Sorry for the little cliffy...I just had to. What do you think is going to happen? What are your theories on the "visions" that Clary has? Who do you think the little boy in her visions is?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I decided to be a good person and update one more chapter this week. I hope you guys like this chapter, I wrote it all night…on paper! I am sleep deprived, and I am completely going insane about this story. Insane in a good way, not a bad way. I am anxious about this chapter, a lot of mixed emotions, angst, and everything will eventually come out in the open. I have been debating if I should make a playlist on Spotify for this story. Please let me know if I should by leaving a review. Well then, here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Let It Go**

 **Clary's POV**

Seeing him in pain-so vulnerable- made my heart stutter.

As I'm messing with his curls, I began to feel angry that he made me worry. He almost left me here by myself.

I knew the look in my eyes changed from relief to anger, and Jace knew that too.

I lowered my hand to grasp Jace's. I couldn't help the smack that I gave his arm. I felt bad once I heard Jace wince at the pain.

He looks at me with shocked disbelief, "What was that for?"

My throat began to tighten as words kept escaping my mouth.

"That is for scaring me close to death! I thought you were gone," my voice cracked, but that didn't stop me from continuing. "I thought…I thought you left me!" I knew my eyes were yearning to shed the tears that were building up.

Slowly they trickled down my face. My mind finally catching up with what I just revealed, and I met Jace's piercing gaze.

I already knew what the look Jace was giving me meant. He was surprised at what I had just revealed, but the glimmer of love that shimmered in his eyes before, just became brighter.

Jace brings his unoccupied hand to hold my face, the calloused pad of his thumb wiping away my traitorous tears. I couldn't help but close my eyes at the feeling of him touching me. Unconsciously I couldn't help but say my most inner thoughts.

"I thought you left me," I repeated, so quietly I didn't think he was able to hear me.

I knew I looked like a miserable, vulnerable, little girl. Somehow, the thought of losing Jace in any way scared me to my core. Scaring me just as much as these feelings bubbling inside me.

I felt Jace's forehead on mine, our deep breaths mingling together. I close my eyes, trying to regain my control, due to our proximity.

I open my eyes once Jace began to speak.

"I will never leave you. I love you too much to leave you," he meets my eyes, his eyes so sure of his words.

I stared at him, processing his words, and suddenly everything else was gone.

One moment I was staring into his amber eyes, and now my mouth is eager on his. It took Jace a couple of second to catch up, and he did not disappoint. I knew what I wanted, but is this just my body talking or my heart?

I had no idea what I was doing, but my body took over.

My lips are eager on his, and his on mine. This kiss was more than any of the others we had shared, this was a kiss of the ages.

His tongue asking for entrance, and I let him in. I let him in just as I have let him into my heart.

Our tongues dancing a secret dance that only we know, that only our bodies can recognize and follow.

I felt his hand move from the side of my face to my curls. He tangled his hand in my hair, pulling me in closer.

He let go of my hand and moved it to my hip, ushering me to him. I couldn't help but oblige with his movement.

Jace began to make a trail of kisses from my mouth, my cheek, my jaw, then my neck-kissing me on a very sensitive spot, making me release a very low moan.

My moan was enough to drive him insane, which it led to him pulling me onto his lap.

I then began to wonder how he even got the bed into a seated position, but those thoughts were interrupted by Jace and his trail of kisses down my neck.

The hand that Jace had used to pull me onto his lap is now making its way up my thigh, making my breath hitch.

Jace stopped everything, and looked up at me. Right at that moment, I knew what I needed. My mind and my heart were at battle with each other. I knew that this is part of my "job", but I want it to mean something. At last, I told myself, _just let it go_. And that was exactly what I did.

"What do you want me to do?" His breath is just as labored as mine, but his voice is more guttural, which is just making the heat between my legs burn even more.

"I-I do-don't know, but please don't stop," I replied, panting.

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it," his voice just a whisper and yet so demanding.

"Pl-please, Jace," I begged.

"Please, what? Tell me," his voice is now just as constricted as mine, as I begin to move my hips on his-seeking the friction and pressure I so desperately need.

"Please, touch me. Don't stop," I finally pleaded.

Jace's hand made a direct line to my inner thigh, so close to where I need him, but then a resounding thud made me jump from his lap.

* * *

Isabelle had opened the door and began making her way inside.

Isabelle looked directly at me, and then at Jace, suspicion in her gaze.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asks, noticing my slightly mussed up hair and my flushed complexion.

I turn to Jace, and lust apparent in his eyes. My blush deepening, but I still turn to Isabelle. "No, we were just talking," I reply smiling.

Isabelle turns to look at Jace-who I can feel gazing straight at me with want, and I couldn't help but bite my lip and smile like a blithering idiot towards the floor.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I couldn't help but look at her flushed complexion. She loves me, and I know she does.

Stupid Isabelle! Out of all the times she can come and see me, she had to interrupt right now.

I still couldn't get the image of Clary on top of me out of my mind. Her hips rolling against mine, her hands tangling in my hair, her soft lips and tongue…it was all just perfect. It was all _her_.

I see her bite her bottom lip, and that just builds up the want I have for her. She doesn't look at me, but she is staring at the floor, her bottom lip between her teeth and hiding her smile.

That is when I knew that she loved me too.

* * *

 **So that was a close one! They almost got caught by Izzy, doing the dirty. Good thing they didn't, right? Well let me know what you guys think. Don't forget that I am looking for a collab writer for a new story that I am planning. PM me if you are interested! Also, don't forget to leave a review, and let me know if you guys want a fanfiction playlist to go with this story as well. I will try to update again this week, but we shall see.**


End file.
